Worlds Apart
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: Caroline Forbes is part-owner of a thriving coffee shop, together with her best friends Bonnie and Kat. Klaus Mikaelson was a ruthless businessman. Their worlds couldn't be anymore different but when these two worlds collide, it's an attraction that even they couldn't resist. Lots of character deaths as the story progresses. "M" starting chapter 10.
1. Chapter 1

I'm 24 years, own a successful business, well, more co-own really with two of my best friends. My name is Caroline Forbes. And my best friends are Katherine Petrova and Bonnie Bennett. We met at grade school and have been inseparable best friends ever since. Three years ago, we graduated college and set-up a now successful coffee shop. I am the primary chef, Katherine runs the front-office and Bonnie is the finance guru. Between the three of us, we built – Devil's Corner Coffee Shop which pretty much takes all of our time operating 7 days a week.

My Monday started just like any other typical Monday morning, woke up at 7:00am and started the three block walk from my apartment to the coffee shop. The weather was perfect, laughter was in the air and as usual the neighborhood kids were in their bikes having on of their early morning race around the block moods. Molly, my neighborhoods daughter was just passing me and hollered a "Good Morning Aunt Carolime!" then just rode by to join the rest of the kids.

Niklaus Michaelson , "Nik" to the family and "Klaus" to enemies. And believe me, the enemies far outweigh the family in numbers was just stepping into his chauffer driven SUV. Ladies considered him handsome and a great catch, offcourse he would never let himself get "caught" by any woman. Reputable Businessman by day and unkown to many ruthless Mafia Boss by night. He had one of this nights again were the "business" needed his hands on management. Off course he had his brothers Elijah and Kol who are as different as night and day, Elijah being the Counsel, being a lawyer by profession and Kol being the henchman who alternates from being dependable to totally irresponsible. Today he was on his way to clean up one of Kol's messes.

Klaus instructed his driver to step-it up, as he was getting impatient with the drive. Just as they turned a corner, the child, no more then eight, suddenly biked in there path and would have been immediately thrown underneath the SUV had it not been for the quick reflexes of someone who was walking by who immediately sprang to action and just pushed the child out of the way before being nudged by the SUV.

Tomy, the driver quickly braked but not before slightly hitting the childs' rescuer in the process. Both the driver and Klaus got out of the SUV, Klaus being the more alert of the two immediately went to the fallen girl while the driver went to check on the kid.

A moan was heard from the girl who was lying down on the road on the SUV, "Are you hurt?" A distinct british accent asked. Caroline thought she was dreaming, after all she just run infront of an SUV, maybe she died and had gone to heaven. Turning slightly she opened her eyes and was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen, thinking, yes she had definitely died and gone to heaven. And promptly lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Lovies! Thank you to all followers. I plan to do a weekly update of this story probably upload every Saturday as I am multi-tasking work and hobby, which is which remains to be seen. I plan to make this a multi-Chapter story and I welcome all feedback good or bad.**

**The storyline is from my dark and vivid imagination and although I have done a by chapter synopsis the direction of the story may still change. Right now am looking at around 3 character deaths within the next 5 chapters….let's see if this really happens, cliffhanger!**

**The characters are not mine they are from TVD/TO I just made some character and personality adjustments to some of the characters.**

**Read on…. **

Chapter 2

_Born to a family who for generations rules the underworld, Klaus early on knew what was expected of him. The third of four brothers, he was never expected to be the heir and ruler of the Mikaelson empire. But Mikael had been frustrated with his older two sons, Finn the eldest died at 18 in a mob job gone array and Elijah who was assessed to be to soft by Mikael and eventually forced to take a back seat and act as legal counsel for the family enterprise._

_While Elijah was schooled and educated for a backseat role. Klaus and Kol were schooled in Mob School. Gun and Knife experts at 15 and had the Mafia business education completed by age 20 and 18 respectively. Because of circumstances Klaus and Kol grew up closer than Elijah or Finn. Kol had always followed in the footseps of his renowed brother Klaus and in Kol, Klaus had a second who would never under any circumstance betray him. The Mikaelson motto "Family and Above All" was clearing defined them as a family, but between Klaus and Kol, the dynamic was more than that and that would be tested again and again with time._

_ At 28, much was expected of Klaus Mikaelson, proclaimed "Mob King", "The Bossman". No one would dare cross him or even stare at him for longer than a second unless they welcomed death. With the death of Mikael four years ago, Klaus had established an even bigger empire and is currently in the process of doubling the empire his family built for several generations. With both legal and illegal interests in almost every profitable business, he was known in circles as being ruthless, abiding by the principle "why spend when you can eliminate". All that stands in his way is the second generation mob rivals, The Salvatores. _

_Guiseppe and Mikael both started the empires before turning over the reigns to the sons who now continue the legacy. Once upon a time, Guiseppe and Mikael were best friends even starting a real estate venture together more than 50 years ago. But betrayal and secrets ended the once legendary friendship a night almost four years ago in a deadly gunfire that took the life of both Guiseppe and Mikael. To this day, no one exactly new what triggered the deadly confrontation. And no one would probably know, ever._

A moan was heard from the girl who was lying down on the road on the SUV, "Are you hurt?" A distinct british accent asked. Caroline thought she was dreaming, after all she just run infront of an SUV, maybe she died and had gone to heaven. Turning slightly she opened her eyes and was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen, thinking, yes she had definitely died and gone to heaven. And promptly lost consciousness.

Klaus was definitely not a caring or considerate man. He never cared for however and whatever he had to do to get a job done. But after staring into the eyes of this woman, we felt himself experience unfamiliar emotions. Her fainting in his arms, then he experiencing panic at the site scared him. His basic instinct was to retreat and leave. But for the life of him, he couldn't let go of the woman in his arms. He found himself lifting at girl in his arms and demanding his driver drive like a maniac to the nearest hospital.

"How is she?" Klaus demanded for what seemed like the 10th time in under an hour. After rushing her to the emergency room, she was promptly rushed inside to be checked. He could have just left right then but again found that he couldn't. His emotions wouldn't allow it. And there it was again..emotions, he couldn't understand why he had to, needed to, wanted to stay.

Finally, the doctor rushed out of the emergency room and Klaus demanded to know what had happened. A concussion and a broken leg it seemed were the worst of her injuries but the doctor required at least a week to ensure that no internal injuries still to be discovered had developed. When the doctor asked if he was related to the patient he couldn't help himself and say Yes. His instinct to protect the woman seemed so natural and against his normal nature he took responsibility for the patient. He now found himself walking toward the recovery room, as the doctor had asked the nurse to accompany him and give him a few minutes to see the patient.

And then he saw her again. She seemed so peaceful, so pale. With the contraptions and machines surrounding her , it took him a second to take in all in and know that this woman who he had met just over an hour ago, whose name he did not even know and who did not know him seemed to bring out something in him and he was a little scared to find out what that something was.

He couldn't help himself, he took a step toward her then another, then a moment later was standing in from of her bed. He found his fingers seeking hers and intertwined with hers. He was frowning at their intertwined hands when he suddenly heard a moan and found himself looking back into the blue eyes that had him bewitched earlier.

"What? Who? Where?" Caroline had asked confused and looking around. Her throat was very dry and she ached all over her body.

With her first question, Klaus had snatched his hand out of their intertwined hands. He found himself smiling a bit and asking tenderly, "Hey, how do you feel? Do you need anything? Shall I call the nurse?"

"Who are you?" Caroline asked tentatively.

"Klaus, you've been in an accident. I brought you in, you have injuries in your leg and bruises all over. You also suffered a concussion. Do you remember anything about the accident?"

'No, I don't know what happened. I can't remember. I can't remember. Why can't I remember? I can't remember anything about today." Frowning and suddenly panicking, "I can't remember who I am, where I live!" and suddenly started a frantic cry.

**That's it for Chapter 2. Next Chapter we will know more about what will happen to Klaus and Caroline. With Caroline having amnesia, will Klaus be the angel and remain the devil that he is.**

**We will also know more about The Salvatores and the rivalry between the Mikaelsons and Salvatores. **

**Hopefully I will get to upload more than one chapter by next week. In the meantime reviews and suggestions are welcome. Although I already has an idea of what will be next for Klaus and Caroline, suggestions are very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 is posted below but before you read on I wanted to thank the following: mylove4klaus, sammiix23, Klata, Canada1995, NicaArmstrong, Mah Vrgs, AshleyLynn29, 3littlepigs, carlito90, julianamilkaelson, Amanda Lili, laney.18, Live-Forever-Love, Brookeriou, elibeth90, fjolla, VivianeDiPulci, Ouat-in-vampirediaries, thompson1996, beverlie4055, lovethemafia, Cristalina53, Any Mouse, Cristalina53, graceliz07, Ellavm18, sydkiwi, BeccaRomano, LondonGirlxXx, DLTVD, supernatuallytwisted, stella2806. Mwah!**

**The characters are not mine they are from TVD/TO I just made some character and personality adjustments to some of the characters.**

**Read on…. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_"Who are you?" Caroline asked tentatively._

_"Klaus, you've been in an accident. I brought you in you have injuries in your leg and bruises all over. You also suffered a concussion. Do you remember anything about the accident?"_

_'No, I don't know what happened. I can't remember. I can't remember. Why can't I remember? I can't remember anything about today." Frowning and suddenly panicking, "I can't remember who I am, where I live!" and suddenly started a frantic cry._

"You're safe. You're with me. I'll take care of you." Klaus automatically responded. Then asked himself why he said that, his inner battle with himself must has reflected in her face.

With no memory and nowhere to go, she reluctantly went with the suggestion of Klaus that she stay with him. At that moment, he seemed to be the only constant in her life and she was afraid to let go of that constant.

The ride from the hospital to his mansion, and it was indeed a mansion, was scary but at the same time it was a relief to get out of the hospital were she felt so alone. She knew had she not been in the state she had been she would have loved the room she was ushered into, the room was almost as big as her own shoebox apartment with its own en-suite bath. As her head hit the pillow in her bed, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile at the mansion's den, Klaus was just about to settle down for a nightcap into his favorite chair by the fireplace nursing a glass of bourbon when Elijah walked in.

"Brother, you seemed to be forgetting that urgency of matters the last few days. Father might as well be seething in his grave seeing as he believed you and only you could carry on the Mikaelson legacy without distraction. It seems to me that a slip of a girl has you all flushed like a teenager, is she worth the million a day that we are loosing to the Salvatores?" Elijah quipped.

Klaus looked at his brother and smirked "Do not mistake my casual stance as weakness. Do not mistake me for you. I have everything under control." Suddenly standing up and walking into his brothers personal space "And never again question my judgment, brother or not, you are not irreplaceable. Your loyalty to the family has not yet been proven beyond reasonable doubt. The Salvatores are the least of my concerns they have shallow minds and think with their dicks, which is why their downfall will not be far from now. Now leave me." With that Elijah left fuming.

* * *

><p><em>The Salvatores, Damon and Stefan. Damon who now runs the Salvatore Empire has always been a good and faithful lieutenant to his father but was never a grand schemer. He was always thinking short-term rather than long-term, planning ahead picturing several scenarios in his mind. He was an action-man, acting before thinking but he also had a huge ego which was why he never had patients for consultants and opinions of others, not only because they always contradict his decisions but because they made his feel lacking, questioning himself in the process, if he could he would rid himself of his "lieutenants".<em>

_Stefan on the other hand, being the second son has early on known that his role would always be a spare, like a tire, only needed when one wheel broke both otherwise could go on his merry way. Off course he was a Salvatore, therefore he had a role in the Empire, but his role was relegated to running a magazine in the publishing empire of the Salvatores. Coffee Talk, the monthly magazine that focused on light topics including featuring restaurants, coffee and tea houses, despite its purpose, keep the younger Salvatore occupied, the magazine was not really required to turn in a profit, it was actually a graduation gift from Guissepe to his younger son, something to keep his younger son occupied and tied to the family business without keeping his hands dirty until the time came for that to happen. But a few months into the launch of the magazine, Guissepe had died forever leaving the younger Salvatore in his much diminished role. This suited Stefan well as he never had the heart to run with the big boys, Damon and Stefan were as different as night and day, they had never been close growing up and could barely tolerate one another. They tried to stay out of each others way as much as possible, except for the monthly get-togethers the lieutenants demanded continue even after Guissepe's death, the brothers agreed they keep the face to face to a minimum._

* * *

><p>"It's been four days Kat. Caroline has never been silent and absent this long. It's just not her, she's the one always texting and calling to find out where we are and want were doing. For the love of God, we all grew up together, this is just not here. This place is upside down without her and im not saying that only because the kitchen has never been the same without her drill-sergeant like precision. She's our rock." Bonnie said almost hysterical at Katherine.<p>

Katherine responded: "Bon, I've gone to her apartment she's not there. I've talked to her neighbors no one has heard or seen her. Maybe we go to the Police? They know how to deal with something like this."

"Maybe Tyler would know? I know they broke up several months ago but they may have been seeing eachother again or maybe she has a new boyfriend we don't know about?" Bonnie sighed, "We are bad bestfriends to her."

"We'll find her. Maybe she did meet someone and she's seeing the world. In the meantime, you go grocery shopping we are short on everything and the things we need are not going to magically appear in the kitchen. We have guests I need to attend to". With that Katherine went to the reception to welcome and entertain guests.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up mid-afternoon momentarily disoriented.<p>

"Ah good, you're finally awake. I'm Esther, my son has informed me of your predicament. While I am not a nurse I know enough about injuries so this is what will happen. You" looking Caroline in the eye "will stay in bed in the next two days then and only then will you be allowed outside. We have a lovely garden, its something I am very proud of as I designed it myself maybe you can spend an hour in the sun."

Caroline stared at Esther not knowing how to react. She assumed the son she referred to was Klaus, as she was the only person her mind seemed to recall. She continued to frown trying to recall more.

"Don't fret child. My son seemed quite taken with you. I have never seen him this flustered about anyone in…..never. You therefore intrigue me, I don't think you are aware of what or who is currently offering you safe haven to recover but know that no harm will come to you and you will not want for anything. You have compassionate eyes, my reading the eyes of each one, its how I am able to read people, it is the window to one's soul. I haven't been blessed with a daughter, but I have four sons, three of whom are alive. You have met Niklaus, Nik to family, Klaus to outsiders. My other sons are Elijah and Kol, you will acquaint with them soon enough. In the meantime, rest my child, I will have food brought up to you. I will visit you later." With that Esther took her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Chapter 3, it was a long one as I wanted to establish all three storey lines and characterizations by the 3<strong>**rd**** chapter, the Mikaelsons, the Salvatores and Caroline's friendships. I know I said I will post one chapter a week, I posted Chapter 2 just 2 days ago but inspiration struck hence the new chapter. I will however really post the next chapter in a weeks time as I still have to picture the chapter in my mind.**

**Esther is also in this Chapter, I thought I would make her motherly. After all she lived in a male dominated environment for so long that she welcomed female company since I do not intend to bring Rebekah to the storyline.**

**I'm sorry not so much Caroline-Klaus interaction in this one. But I promise the next one will be a cute chapter as Klaus will be floundering and questioning who Caroline is in his life. Kol will also make an appearance as usual goading Klaus about Caroline.**

**So many storylines are clouding my mind but I wanted to finish this story first before starting a new one, so the others will probably be in my notebook for sometime.**

**Again, reviews and comments are much appreciated. Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 is posted below. After the background stories of the main protagonists Chapter 4 will reveal the true character of Klaus and his family. **

**The characters are not mine they are from TVD/TO I just made some character and personality adjustments to some of the characters.**

**Read on…. **

**Chapter 4**

_Caroline woke up mid-afternoon momentarily disoriented. _

_"Ah good, you're finally awake. I'm Esther my son has informed me of your predicament. While I am not a nurse I know enough about injuries so this is what will happen. You" looking Caroline in the eye "will stay in bed in the next two days then and only then will you be allowed outside. We have a lovely garden, its something I am very proud of as I designed it myself maybe you can spend an hour in the sun."_

_Caroline stared at Esther not knowing how to react. She assumed the son she referred to was Klaus, as she was the only person her mind seemed to recall. She continued to frown trying to recall more._

_"Don't fret child. My son seemed quite taken with you. I have never seen him this flustered about anyone in…..never. You therefore intrigue me, I don't think you are aware of what or who is currently offering you safe haven to recover but know that no harm will come to you and you will not want for anything. You have compassionate eyes, my reading the eyes of each one, its how I am able to read people, it is the window to one's soul. I haven't been blessed with a daughter, but I have four sons, three of whom are alive. You have met Niklaus, Nik to family, Klaus to outsiders. My other sons are Elijah and Kol, you will acquaint with them soon enough. In the meantime, rest my child, I will have food brought up to you. I will visit you later." With that Esther took her leave._

It has been two days, but Klaus has not seen Caroline. Instead, he chose to bury himself with the day to day dirty business of the Mikaelson Empire. We wanted nothing more than to be by Caroline's side having not had a moment without Caroline in his mind but the turmoil he was experiencing conflicted him. He has never, never had a time in his life were he had been as taken with anyone alternating between panic and wishful thinking so he pretended indifference. He was after all 28, a feared killer, a King, he could have a choice of any woman with him for whatever purpose it suited him. He never was one for a relationship and never even felt the inclination for one, he could easily get any woman he wanted and after the easy conquest quickly lost interest in them.

Maybe all he had to do was just have sex with her, get it over and done with. She had amnesia anyway, soon she would get her memories back then go back to her old life and she would have moved on and he would have another conquest under his belt.

While he did not really care for his brothers unsolicited opinion, he hated to be questioned and he in turn questioned himself. So here he was plotting someone's death again to relieve some tension. He had just the brother in mind to provide the distraction from his thoughts.

His mother on the other hand was excited with the prospect of this unidentified woman in her home. She had longed for a daughter but was never blessed with one. Wanting female company, she has attempted many times to meddle in the lives of her sons by introducing them to eligible daughters of her friends. Mikael had laughed at her attempts as he considered all his sons, well maybe not all his sons, above the array of women paraded. Esther however loved the last two days, having someone to care for, she finally felt useful and dreaded the day this woman would gain her memories back and leave, as if she could just get up and go or her son would tire of his new project and think of disposing of her.

Caroline for her part loved the time spent with Esther she was after all the only person she got to talk to. The servants would quietly enter and leave doing whatever needs to be done, not making eye contact. She felt as if she had a disease that was infectious the way they acted. Caroline also missed Klaus although she would never admit it, she after all considered him her constant. She was still trying to recall memories, the doctor who had come to check on her told her it may take some time or she may never recover her memories, but being the fighter that she was, she refused to believe the doctor.

It was the third day of her stay at the Mikealson mansion, Esther again had come to visit her this time helping her prepare for her first day outside of her room. They were to visit Esthers famed gardens in the back of the Mansion. Caroline was excited not only to see the Gardens but to be able to move beyond her bed.

"You're a philanthrophist now? A humanitarian? I see you've adopted a daughter?" Kol smirked at his brother while looking out the window and staring at his mother with the unknown woman both sitting comfortably in the garden.

"Don't be ridiculous Kol! Tony, your driver by the way, had the misfortune of running her over a few days ago she now suffers from amnesia I could hardly leave the girl out on the street." Even for him the excuse was lame. "Mother appreciates the company. We have more pressing matters to deal with."

* * *

><p>At exactly 10:00pm that same night, Damon Salvatore entered the makeshift office in the Mikaelsons junkyard. Of course being Damon, he brought his entourage of M-16 carrying bodyguards with him all of whom were blocked from entering the inner office.<p>

"Come on, I need at least three with me inside the office." Damon shouted trying to mask his panic.

"Salvatore, I never would have pegged you for a coward, it's just you and me after all. What could happen? Leave all your men outside the door as I have done, this is business after all, private matters." Klaus taunted from the inside.

Never wanting to appear weak infront of the ruthless Mikaelsons, Damon proceeded to walk inside the small makeshift office resting on the glass windows showcasing an unopposed view of the abandoned factory below. He grasped a bit when a voice quietly whispered beside his right ear. "How was your plotting with Marcellus? Talk about me much?"

Damons eyes bulged to the point Klaus thought they would fall off but quickly masked his expression. "He was just stirring the pot as usual, wouldn't do business with the guy even if he begged me. Besides, he's your known associate so could really look passed him to double-cross."

"So the Ten Million that changed hands yesterday, was you saying no to his proposal? I didn't know that saying those two letters would get me Ten Million every time, I would have just said No straight for about two days then I would have caused a bank run and run the Salvatores to the ground. Really Salvatore, you practically sealed the death of Marcellus the moment you met with him but then again maybe that was your intent?" Klaus taunted.

"I never thought Marcellus was that valuable to your organization, it was just a side deal, nothing that would cause a dent in the Mikaelson empire" Damon tentatively responded.

Klaus got in the face of Damon blocking his view of the factory below "Your right about one thing, Marcellus was not important just like most everyone, he was disposable. And if there was any doubt about how I run my empire, I suppose a demonstration is best." Taking a step back and directing Damon's attention back to the factory floor "I think you met my brother Kol, he's the one waving crazily below, beside the very dead body of your former new friend Marcellus."

At this moment Damon took two steps back and would have turned around and run out of the room had Klaus not grabbed him by the neck and pushed him heavily against the wall. Klaus once again whispered into Damons left ear "let this be a warning to you Salvatore, you don't have the balls to play with the big boys, before you lose what little you have left, crawl back into your cave and never, never again try to cross me. The next one to lose a life may be someone you actually care about if you had a heart. Maybe baby Salvatore, maybe someone else, I love to do homework, I excelled in the area"

Damon rushed out after Klaus let him go and soon after the screech of burning rubber was heard as the Salvatore entourage exited out of the compound.

* * *

><p>An hour later, both Klaus and Kol were satisfied with what had transpired and were in celebratory mode. Another victory for the Mikaelson Empire. They decided to go out to one of the Mikaelson Clubs.<p>

"Bossman, Kol, welcome to 'The Cave', we didn't expect you tonight." Henry, the Club Manager said stuttering. The Mikaelsons were feared and all had unforgiving reputations. To have one Mikaelson was bad enough to have two put everyone in panic mode, one mistake would mean death.

"Bossman, Kol, we have house specials tonight, would you like to proceed to a private room for the display?" Henry continued.

Kol lifted an eyebrow, "any new meat?"

Henry answered, "we have new recruits if you would please follow me."

Kol merrily howled while Klaus followed quietly behind, usually all he needed to unwind was a few hours with a woman, his business after all was high-pressure, and he deserved his reward at the end of the day but his mind was just not into it tonight. In fact his mind has been elsewhere the last few days, thinking back to the tentative smile that he saw in the face of Caroline through the window as Esther was probably talking about her beloved garden. He unconsciously smiled at this memory, Kol having caught the smile assumed it was in anticipation of the treasures behind the private door.

"I get first pick!" Kol excitedly told his brother. As they entered the private room, Kol took all of ten minutes seriously assessing the assets of the women paraded in front of him as if they were beef.

"I'll take two, her and her." and promptly proceeded to an inner private room with his choices.

Klaus on the other hand starred at the women frowning. He has been maintaining the same expression for five minutes until a very nervous Henry dared to break his concentration.

"Problem bossman? Not to your liking, maybe I can parade a fresh batch?"

Masking is current state of mind with anger he growled "This Club and your skills are slipping Henry, you would have never allowed our reputation of being a high class, private and high-end establishment to be diluted with second rate selections, Clean your act up or I will be forced to resort to methods that will require you to stop breathing permanently." Henry swallowed then haltingly stated "I'm sorry bossman…..it will attend to it right away, you will never doubt in me in the future."

"Just get it done, I don't offer second changes often. Consider yourself lucky this time." After his attempt to get his mind away from Caroline ended in disaster, he headed back to the mansion intending to drown himself in a bottle of scotch. But it seemed his feet had a mind of their own as he found himself carefully opening the door to Caroline's room. And there she was, sleeping so peacefully in her bed not a care in the world. Who was this woman, he didn't even know her name, where she came from, did she have family, kids a husband? He growled at the thought.

She slightly stirred at the growl but only to lie at her side. Klaus dared not even to breath for fear of being caught just in her bedroom after midnight. It this further troubled him, fear? He did not fear! He did not care and he sure as hell did not love, it was a weakness, and he did not do weaknesses.

"Klaus?" Caroline rubbed her eyes trying to focus. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you awhile, your mother said you had been busy attending to business."

Caught, Klaus could do nothing but let out a very long sigh. "Yes, quite. I just wanted to check on you, I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep." He turned away from her and headed for the door before a whisper stopped him.

"Please, don't go"

Klaus gave a silent sigh, how could this slip of a girl just say three words to him and he would crumble like a hormone induced school boy. He schooled his expression and turned around. "Of course, wouldn't dream of leaving you if that is what you really want."

For the first time in his life, he was cuddling someone. Stroking her hair and smiling at nothing in the dark. How the mighty have fallen. He decided to succumb to sleep and leave the worries of the world for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4. Couldn't stop writing…again. Maybe I will finish the next chapter in a few days. The next Chapter will introduce Elena Gilbert and expose Klaus' true character to Caroline, will she be shocked. It seemed like slowly Klaus and Caroline are establishing a tentative bond, but the bond will be tested again and again.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Chapter 5 begins below and the excitement is building up. Thank you to all who have read, followed, favorite and reviewed the story. Much appreciated. Also to those who read my one-shot "End of Time".**

**I've been staring at a blank canvas for two days, having difficulty finding inspiration. But so many things have happened this week alone that, hoping for resolutions by next week.**

**In the meantime, here is a chapter that I took the longest to write, 5 days, so out of character for me.**

**Read on…**

* * *

><p><em>She slightly stirred at the growl but only to lie at her side. Klaus dared not even to breath for fear of being caught just in her bedroom after midnight. And this further troubled him, fear? He did not fear! He did not care and he sure as hell did not love, it was a weakness, and he did not do weaknesses. <em>

_"Klaus?" Caroline rubbed her eyes trying to focus. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you awhile your mother said you had been busy attending to business."_

_Caught, Klaus could do nothing but let out a very long sigh. "Yes, quite. I just wanted to check on you, I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep." He turned away from her and headed for the door before a whisper stopped him._

_"Please, don't go" _

_Klaus gave a silent sigh, how could this slip of a girl just say three words to him and he would crumble like a hormone induced school boy. He schooled his expression and turned around. "Of course, wouldn't dream of leaving you if that is what you really want."_

_For the first time in his life, he was cuddling someone. Stroking her hair and smiling at nothing in the dark. How the mighty have fallen. He decided to succumb to sleep and leave the worries of the world for tomorrow._

* * *

><p>"What the hell Damon! You've been sulking and mopping around the house for two days. I'm not going to say it again you better straighten yourself out before my father gets here." The brunette glared at him.<p>

"Dammit Elena! Who the hell told you to invite him here, I've got enough problems already without your father breathing down my neck."

"Well, I couldn't tell him no seeing as YOU where suppose to meet with him three days ago for that new project you guys were so excited about. I don't know why all of a sudden you don't want to talk to my Father." Elena raced her voice.

Damon countered, "It fell through, shot to hell. The deal is gone. Just tell your father I'm busy with…business."

Elena scoffed, "oh you're busy alright, drunk and good for nothing. You can tell him yourself, I'm not your secretary! What the hell Damon, you talked to my father and said you'll be better. You promised me!"

"Maybe you should have just chosen Stefan then. I knew you had your eye on him!"

Elena knelt down in front of Damon who was sitting in a chair with a bottle of scotch in hand. "Damon, I love you. I do. But sometimes you really, really test me to my limit. Ever since I met you three years ago I knew I wanted you, only you. Every neurotic, psychotic, dramatic and illogical side of you, I knew who you were. I accepted that. I have supported you. I will always be there for you. Please, do this for me. Get this over and done with."

Damon could do nothing after that statement but take Elena in his arms. "I Love You, Cupcake. Don't ever leave me."

Elena returned his impassioned embrace "I won't, I won't, I promise. Now get up! You. (kiss) Need. (kiss) A. (kiss) Shower (kiss)."

Damon kissed Elena deeply and abruptly stopped looking down at her, "What did I do to deserve you. You are the only good thing in my life. My Father's dead. My brother might as well be dead to me."

"Sweet Chicks, go, now, shower! Father will be coming at 8 tonight." Elena finally dragged Damon toward the shower.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up around 8 the next day well rested. Shifting slowly to her right she noticed an indentation in the pillow beside hers and remembered the reason why she felt relaxed. Klaus. He came by last night to check on her and she asked him to stay. Klaus. He had been on her mind in the last few days. She really did miss the guy. He looked so tired the night before like he hadn't had a good nights' sleep for quite some time. And, maybe he hadn't. According to his mother, he was a busy man and she was thankful enough for his family taking her in and she shouldn't demand more of his time. Shouldn't, but then again she couldn't help herself. Maybe she could convince him to take the day-off today and spend it with her? Frowning with concentration, she mentally went through what little wardrobe she had and sighed. Nothing she had would give her the confidence she needed. Then, maybe that was it maybe she could convince Klaus to go shopping with her. He did go shopping, didn't he? Even if he didn't he would, for her? Right? She proceeded to take a shower feeling not so confident.<p>

An Hour later, she slowly went down the stairway this was just her third day outside of her room. She heard sounds in the main dining hall and proceeded there. Maybe Klaus was there. Mentally psyching up herself, she pushed up her bosom and started walking toward the dining hall. The first thing she noticed was there were four people in sitting in the table, two of whom she had never met before. Whatever conversation had stopped as she had entered the hall.

"Ah dearest. Come. You shouldn't have strained yourself. Sit down my dear." Esther, being the mother that she was quickly stood up to assist her. Caroline was however surprised to find a hand touching her arm and guiding her toward an empty chair before Esther could reach her.

Looking up, she noticed it was Klaus. "Hey"

"Sweetheart" Klaus drawled. You are finally strong enough to enjoy breakfast out of bed I see."

Caroline blushed."Yes."

"Well, well. This must be the mysterious house guest I have yet to meet. Welcome my lovely. As you can obviously see, your eyes are not mistaken, I am truly a remarkable piece of art, perfect and handsome and available." Kol happily introduced himself across the table.

"Pipe down Kol. Don't scare the girl. My dear you met Klaus. These two are my other children, Elijah my oldest and Kol my youngest." Esther interrupted Kol.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for taking me in." Caroline lowered her eyes.

Kol, as usual was not to be silenced for long "So, what do I call you. Can I call you Mine? Get it?"

Klaus growled. "Kol, behave."

"I still don't remember who I am. But maybe we can come up with something temporary, until I get my memories back?" Caroline replied.

Esther smiled. "That's fine Dearest. What about Anna? It's simple enough."

"Anna" Caroline tested in. "Hmm, ok. Anna it is. Hello everyone, I'm Anna, glad to make you acquaintance."

"Well Anna, let's have breakfast." Turning to his mother, "Mother, will you be accompanying Anna to the gardens again today?" Klaus asked.

Caroline interrupted whatever reply Esther was about to make "Umm, I was thinking, maybe a venture out of the house. I need some stuff. Maybe it could jog my memories?"

"Anna, you are not recovered or strong enough yet. Mother may not be able to manage you outside of this mansion." Klaus said calmly to her.

Caroline gave Klaus a frown and sighed. "Seriously? It's just that…"

Well there it was again. The heavy feeling Klaus always felt around her now coupled with guilt because he was making her sad. And he felt himself wanting to give in.

"If you can wait until after lunch, I just have matters to take care of and I can take you around, I warn you however, it will be a short day out. You" pointing a finger at Caroline "are not to over extend yourself"

Caroline couldn't help it. Her million dollar smile appeared and she almost hugged Klaus but had to stop herself before she got out of the chair settling instead of a quip "I am not an invalid!"

Klaus smirked in return "I, will be the judge of that. Now eat your breakfast." Looking at Kol, "Kol, we have to go, now." Promptly standing up and leaving. But with just a step remaining to the door Klaus turned around and faced Caroline once again "Rest after breakfast and wear something casual, I will see you around 3" and continued outside the door.

Elijah who had been observing the proceedings all thru out also stood up to leave, destination unknown.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Bonnie had been trying to cope. It was nearing a week and they haven't heard from Caroline. It really was not like her, but then again, they wanted to give her space. The coffee shop was thriving, business was good and they really did miss Caroline's baking. While the junior chef could duplicate whatever they had on the menu, the regulars were starting to complain about the taste. Apparently, only Caroline could do a Caroline cupcake, a Caroline cake, a Caroline pie, the way the customers wanted it.<p>

Bonnie who had been hard at work behind the cash registered notice Katherine animatedly talking to someone in a corner table. In mid-conversation, Katherine's face started to contort but she quickly covered it up with a bright smile. The guy she was talking to seemed like a respectable businessman, not Katherine's usual type. She preferred outdoorsy types. Bonnie made a mental note to ask Katherine about her "date" later on.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Kol had been meeting with their minions for a few hours now and Klaus' anger seemed to be brimming. "Salvatore really is pushing me. Now he has got his little girlfriends' father covering for him. Maybe he needs to be taught one final lesson. Kol you up for it?"<p>

Kol let out a hearty laugh "You really have to ask me brother? Which one? Young Salvatore?"

Klaus smirked at his brother "I was thinking, the girlfriend? Alaric here has informed me that Salvatore seemed quite taken with her and its best to be her seeing that her father is joining the enemy? Jonathan Gilbert disappoints me he used to be a hard-ass now his decisions are questionable."

"Ok brother. Leave me and Alaric to plan. I believe you have dress shopping business to take care of." Kol dared to tease his brother.

* * *

><p>Klaus entered the mansions parlor room and found both Caroline and his mother in deep conversation. Caroline was smiling at something his mother had shown her and really Caroline's smile was breathtaking.<p>

"Son, I didn't hear you step in." Esther promptly stood up and kissed the cheek of her son."I will leave you two alone, have a nice time. And Anna, just a few stores today ok?"

Still smiling, Caroline answered Esther "I promise". Looking at Klaus "you know, wouldn't have every guest that you were a cute little boy from all the frowning expression you seem to favor now."

"Sweetheart, there is nothing cute about me. I am sinister, ruthless, heartless. I am the Alpha Male." Klaus pretended a stern expression.

"Well, this picture says otherwise. Your mother has been showing me some of your baby pictures." Caroline happily sing-songed.

"That will be the last time mother will be showing anyone these. I am taking them and locking them in the family safe or better yet burning them. Cute!" Klaus scoffs. "I have never been described worst."

Caroline took the last few steps to stand two feet from Klaus. "Are we leaving?"

Klaus was momentarily entranced by her proximity that he failed to hear Caroline had already spoken.

"Hello, Klaus.I'm ready."

"Yes, of course. Just a few shops and only the necessities, few dresses and stuff. One hour tops, sweetheart." Klaus reminds Caroline.

"Have you never been shopping, what you asked is impossible. I have to look around, try some on before deciding. You promised me a day out. Klaus please?" Caroline pleaded.

"I promised you a shopping day. On my terms sweetheart. Come now before I change my mind." Klaus took Caroline's hand and felt like it was the most natural thing in the world to do, she really was doing something to him and he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kol and Alaric were stalking Elena Gilbert and waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Good for them Elena was alone and apparently in a shopping mood, buying candles and testing out scents. Really, Kol thought Salvatore was getting some no doubt.<p>

In the meantime, both Caroline and Klaus were at a store a block away, when one of the lady bodyguards assigned to Caroline informed Klaus that Caroline seemed exhausted. Klaus then immediately made a beeline for Caroline.

"Sweetheart, we have to go. That's enough shopping for today." Klaus called out to Caroline.

Caroline stepped out of the dressing room. "What? Am almost done but haven't paid for the one's I like yet." But clearly Caroline was already showing signs of fatigue and wasn't really contradicting Klaus.

Klaus grabbed Caroline's arm "I will take care of the bill and have everything delivered tomorrow to the mansion. We have to go, now. You need to rest"

Caroline gave Klaus a glare and Klaus stared back at her, Caroline sighed "Ok fine, let's go."

As Elena stepped out of the store someone deliberately bumped into her "Hello Miss, am really sorry but I have to send a message, and you unfortunately are the message." Alaric then took out a knife from his pocket and was getting ready to stab Elena but then had to pause as the area was crowded with shoppers. Alaric's hesitation was all Elena needed to run toward the street, unfortunately a car was driving by and hit her. Bystanders screamed and mayhem erupted as all eyes were on the fallen young woman. Both Alaric and Kol had tried to push forward to check on the "girl" but the crowd was building up, not a good place to be seen by cops.

It was at this moment that Klaus and Caroline had driven by witnessing the exact moment that Elena was hit by the passing car in the opposite lane. Caroline had screamed and Klaus had grabbed her to him shielding her eyes and body against him.

"We have to stop. We have to stop." Caroline then quickly pushed herself out of Klaus' embraced and stared at him. "Oh God! I remember, I remember! I was hit by a car, my name is Caroline" and fainted.

Klaus whose eyes had first searched her face when she started her panicked speech about remembering just recovered in time to once again grab Caroline before her face hit the window on her side. Telling to driver to head for home, he noticed a familiar SUV parked was they were driving away. Kol's SUV, he reminded himself to call his brother later. But all thoughts of everything else left Klaus as all he was thinking about was Caroline's statement. She remembered. He felt a little happy for her it was hard not knowing who you were but then had a moment of panic when he realized that if she remembered, then she would have every reason to move on with her life and forget about him. No, he wouldn't allow that to happen. He would find a way to convince her to keep him in her life. She got along with his mother well enough. It didn't seem like she was married, she had no ring on her finger when he first saw her. All he could do was to stare at her face and hope.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's it for Chapter 5. More reviews are welcome. Will try to post Chapter 6 next week. Also have a new storyline i am working on but, i will wait to post it until i am halfway through with this story, wouldn't want to abandon a storyline. I hate it when a story is left unfinished and i have read some that have just <em>  
><em>been abandoned when things were hitting up. <em>

_Love all of you who have read this story so far. _

_Next chapter will focus on more Klaroline with Klaus' insecurities on Caroline's getting her memories back or Klaus fear that Caroline would leave. Also focusing some on Elena and what happened to her, did she survive and Damons reaction._

_Can anyone guess who Katherine was talking to? _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 follows. Comments are welcome.**

**Relationships will develop in this chapter featuring a lot of Klaroline and Kennett. I'm switching to a lot of POVs for some of this chapter.**

**The characters are not mine they are from TVD/TO I just made some character and personality adjustments to some of the characters.**

**Read on…. **

* * *

><p><em>"We have to stop. We have to stop." Caroline then quickly pushed herself out of Klaus' embraced and stared at him. "Oh God! I remember, I remember! I was hit by a car, my name is Caroline" and fainted.<em>

_Klaus whose eyes had first searched her face when she started her panicked speech about remembering just recovered in time to once again grab Caroline before her face hit the window on her side. Telling to driver to head for home, he noticed a familiar SUV parked was they were driving away. Kol's SUV, he reminded himself to call his brother later. But all thoughts of everything else left Klaus as all he was thinking about was Caroline's statement. She remembered. He felt a little happy for her it was hard not knowing who you were but then had a moment of panic when he realized that if she remembered, then she would have every reason to move on with her life and forget about him. No, he wouldn't allow that to happen. He would find a way to convince her to keep him in her life. She got along with his mother well enough. It didn't seem like she was married, she had no ring on her finger when he first saw her. All he could do was to stare at her face and hope._

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

It just wasn't his week. First the Marcel partnership was literally dead in the water. Now Elena's accident, he was about to finally take a nap as he had promised Elena who had gone for a shopping trip to relax and forget about the past days negativity. He had been planning a special night with Elena who he had not appreciated lately. If not for her this past few days would have been unbearable, probably pushed him over the edge. The dinner with Elena's father last night was another tension filled affair, after all he had lost potentially millions with the Marcel deal. A deal, were Elena's Dad had put his career and name on the line bending a lot of rules to get the deal going. Knowing the Mikaelsons Elena's Dad was now a marked man.

When his assistant had called him about Elena's accident, Damon had feared the worst. Maybe it was a hit put out on Elena as a way to get to him, another message. But it looks like it was just an honest to goodness accident. Elena had stepped on to the curb rushing into the street on her own. Now he was rushing to the hospital hoping for the best but expecting the worst. The same assistant had told him that she was rushed for emergency surgery.

Now he was pacing the floor of the Hospital lobby distraught and waiting for any news. He could think about anything else but Elena at the moment.

_End of Damon POV_

* * *

><p>Klaus had carried Caroline back to her room bridal style and had stayed with her, grabbing the seat beside her bed and just staring at her. His Mom had rushed into the room a few minutes ago and Klaus had informed her of the events that had transpired. It was bittersweet for Esther that Caroline had regained her memories. She was hoping that Klaus could convince Caroline to stay. Klaus had requested that his mother prepare something for Caroline to ear when she eventually woke up with that Esther left to do as Klaus had requested.<p>

Klaus POV

She really was so beautiful sleeping. He had the urge to take care of her, shield her from all the worries of the world. He leaned in to touch a loose tendril just curling her locks around his finger. He knew he was falling in love with her if he wasn't already. It was unexpected and definitely unprecedented, it had never happened before. Again unfamiliar feelings were overwhelming.

He was not a man who dreamed and hoped. He really was an action man, he just did. But in this moment while just being beside Caroline, he just dreamed, dared to hope a future with Caroline existing. He new it was dangerous and could even become deadly not only for Caroline but for him as well. But at the moment, he vowed to himself that if indeed fate had designed a future for Caroline and him, he would protect her, even with his life if need be.

_End of Klaus POV_

Klaus stood up to open the door to Caroline's bedroom as someone knocked.

"Kol, what happened?" Klaus asked glancing for second back at Caroline before stepping out of the room to talk to Kol.

"Alaric was a step to late, the Gilbert girl was able to run unfortunately the car was faster than her. In the end, we accomplished the same objective." Kol shrugged.

Klaus frowned "Usually, I would tolerate incompetence but maybe, just this time, the accident was a good thing. I couldn't be traced to us. Any news on the Gilbert girl?"

Kol shook his head "Not at the moment, she is still in surgery. But according to our man, Damon is presently in the hospital."

Klaus tapped Kol in the back. "Update me, if you have more news. She" pointing to the girl inside the bedroom "witnessed the accident, she regained her memories. Her name is Caroline, that's all I got from her before she fainted. I might need arrangements prepared in the foreseeable future if and when Caroline decides to regain her old life."

Kol just looked at his brother blankly "You're just letting her? Leave I mean?"

Klaus said quietly "I just might have to brother."

"I will put a team together, when we have more information on Caroline I can have her place and her friends scouted. In the meantime, you need to rest brother."

Klaus said nothing, just opened the door to Caroline's room and went back in. He went back to his seat beside the bed.

Caroline's POV

Caroline stirred slightly, stretched and slowly opened her eyes. Her blue eyes met green ones. She couldn't help the smile that automatically formed in her lips. Once again, her savior was looking out for her. Dropping everything to be with her. Breaking eye contact, she let her eyes slide down to Klaus' body. She really hadn't notice before but he really had a trim and fit body. She imagined what he looked like beneath his clothes. Oops, so not going there.

_End of Caroline POV_

"Don't you get tired, always looking out for me? You must have other more important things to do" Caroline said timidly.

"Caroline…and its nice to finally know your real name. I couldn't think of anything more important than your wellbeing at this time. You will rest tonight I will have something light brought up for you in a few minutes. I know you would like to contact your family maybe a few friends but I implore you not to rush into all of that. I don't intend to kick you out. In fact I would suggest you take a few more days to recover before re-starting your life. You are more than welcome to ask a few friends, your mother or any family over in the meantime." Klaus leaned over at Caroline will he had been speaking.

Caroline gave Klaus a small smile "Its just me and my mother for a longtime, I haven't really kept in touch with her on a regular basis so a week and a half lost would really have gone unnoticed by her. I however have two friends, my business partners, Kat and Bonnie who I would like to get in touch with. They would be the ones who would really be worried about me. We've been bestfriends since forever."

"I will have a new phone for you by the morning in the meantime feel free to use my phone." Klaus handed Caroline his phone.

Caroline reached for the phone in Klaus' hand, quickly grabbing the phone and looking into the eyes of Klaus once again. She felt that spark again when their hands had touch and judging from his expression he had felt it too. "Thank you. Lucky I practically memorized my friends numbers, years of calling each other up I guess."

"I will leave you to your conversations. I know you prefer to be alone." Klaus slowly stood up.

"Um Klaus, its okay to stay, I might need you for some information." Caroline said quietly.

Klaus once again sat down, holding out his hand in a gesture for Caroline to start dialing to call her friends. After a brief look back at Klaus, Caroline started to dial Kat's number.

Kat stared at her phone for a moment, hesitating to answer before she decided to finally answer. "Hello" she tentatively answered.

"Kat? Its Caroline." And that was all she got out as Katerina went into a series of sentences that eventually Caroline couldn't follow. "Kat, hold on. I'm ok, I had an accident a week ago, tried an experiment between me and the car, you know to find out which of us was stronger. It turned out the car was. I was in a hospital but now I am at a house, well more like a Mansion being cared for by a family. I had amnesia for a while but I regain my memories a few hours ago. This is the first chance I could call you guys. I'm sorry for worrying you guys. Is Bonnie with you? How the café doing?"

"Caroline!" this was definitely Bonnie now who probably grabbed the phone from Kat, "where the hell are you? Are you at your place now?"

Caroline laughed a bit "I just told Kat I was elsewhere, I lost my memories couldn't remember where I lived and I was taken in by a nice family. I am right now at there house. Maybe one of you can drop by tomorrow? I know the other has to remain in the café."

Bonnie after a moment responded "that would probably be me. Kat has set up a meeting with a local magazine who wanted to feature our Café. Tell me where to get you."

Caroline looked at Klaus. "Ummm, actually Bonnie, you can visit me but I don't think I can move back to the apartment right now. I'm not yet recovered enough and you guys can't afford to babysit me, the café has to be tended. I can give you the address…" Klaus leaned in closer to Caroline as whispered near her ear "maybe I can have a car sent to pick-up your friend it would be easier that way, just arrange where your friend could be picked up." Caroline glance at Klaus momentarily caught once again in the sea of his green eyes. "Bonnie maybe it would be better if I can have someone pick you up at the café. The family I am staying with offered to have a car get you, around 11 in the morning fine with you. Do you think Kat can manage the lunch crowd?"

Bonnie hesitated for a moment then said "I think she can manage a day, it would be a good time to test our juniors anyway. I'll be ready by 11 just have however will pick me up look for me at the café. See you tomorrow."

Caroline handed the phone back to Klaus. "I never thanked you for all you have done for me. Taking me in and all. You don't even know me. Are you sure I'm not an inconvenience to you?"

Klaus exhaled loudly "Caroline, if you thank me one more time for my hospitality I will be mad. I told you that you are not in any way at all an inconvenience and it would give me immense pleasure for you to think of this as your home. Mother has also been very happy to have you here. Speaking of, I will have mother come up in a moment. It is time for your dinner then rest. If you will need anything, my bedroom if the door to your left everyone else is located at the right wing." Klaus stood up and slowly walked out of the room.

Long after Klaus had left Caroline continued to stare at the door. She was falling for Klaus, no doubt in her mind. He was the most decent guy she had met. Maybe just maybe he felt the same? She did catch him and his lingering looks several times. But she was afraid to read more into his actions. He might just be the kind of guy who was respectful and kind to the opposite sex, a perfect gentleman. A rare breed for her generation. He was definitely unattached, she had asked his mother. Off course, try as she could to be discrete about it, his mother had caught on to the questions and even volunteered information about her son. Telling her that her son was the one who insisted on her staying and had always asked his mother for updates regarding her. Maybe she just needed courage to make the first move after all now was a good time as any, she was after all an independent, successful businesswoman who was master of her own destiny.

* * *

><p>The doors of the emergency room finally opened and Damon quickly stood up and rushed to the Doctor. As he approached he noticed the expression of the Doctor and stopped mid-step. Regaining some of his focus, he slowly took the last few steps toward the Doctor. Elena's father followed Damon toward the doctor.<p>

"Are you here for Gilbert, Elena?" the doctor asked Damon.

"Yes, this is her father and I'm her fiancée, Damon" well sort of Damon said in his mind, he had intended to ask Elena to finally marry him in the near future.

"Well" the Doctor looked both at Elena's father and Damon "we tried to stop the internal bleeding and we were successful however the brain also had a hemorrhage and there was extreme trauma, she is in a coma, all we can do now is wait. She is being transferred to ICU right now, she can only have one visitor at a time"

* * *

><p>Caroline had been tossing around in the bed for hours it was now almost 1 in the morning as the side table clock indicated. She decided to get out of bed and proceed to the kitchen, it always helped if she could sleep to heat some milk and drink a glass. But while she knew where the kitchen was she didn't really know where they kept the supplies. She slowly stepped out of her room and noticed a light under the room to her left. She remembered that Klaus had mentioned it as his room. She headed for the door to her left then hesitated taking the last step. Taking a long breath, she lifted her hand to knock at the door. After a few knocks, she heard footsteps then the door was opened.<p>

Klaus expression turned from irritation to surprise then smiled "Caroline, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Caroline bit her lip and replied "I was having difficulty sleeping and thought of going to the kitchen for a glass of milk, I saw you had your light on"

Klaus lifted his eyebrow "A glass of milk."

"Hey, I enjoy of glass of milk before bedtime, one of the things that I never outgrew as a child." Caroline defended.

Klaus smiled at Caroline "alright then, one glass of milk coming up. I don't think it is wise for you to go down at this hour, maybe you can wait inside my room" opening the door wider "as you can see I have a sitting room, you can make yourself comfortable stepping aside to let Caroline enter "I will just be a moment" Klaus proceeded to step out of his room turning around once again to face Caroline, "would you like anything else to go with the glass of milk, a cookie perhaps?"

Caroline smiled once again "surprise me" oh god, was she flirting with Klaus, at this hour! She walked further into his sitting room looking at some paintings some finished and some not. She just discovered something else about him, he was a painter. Undoubtedly a man with many hidden talents, she was getting glimpses of Klaus and who he was and she really was falling for him. She was lost in her thoughts and hadn't noticed that Klaus had arrived back and was now looking at her. Noticing her finally acknowledging his presence he motioned toward the tray of her glass of milk and what looked like a plate of choco chip cookies.

While Caroline walked toward snack, Klaus walked toward his bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. He sat down in the couch motioning for Caroline to sit beside him.

"Thank you again. I can't seem to stop saying thank you. It probably because you keep doing nice things for me, I really didn't mean to intrude." Caroline spoke before drinking her milk.

"Caroline, I told you before, anything you will need. Do not hesitate to ask me, no matter the time." Klaus responded.

They had been conversing about everything and nothing for about an hour when Caroline felt herself drifting once again into sleep. She couldn't remember why she was actually leaning into Klaus' shoulder and he had his arm arounf her. Unconsciously Caroline whispered to Klaus "I don't think I can make it back to my bed, can I stay the night with you?"

Caught unprepared, Klaus took a few seconds to digest what she had said then slowly lifted Caroline bridal style toward his bedroom before setting her down on his bed. She closed her eyes and he couldn't help but stare once again at her. She looked like she belonged in his bed. He slowly stepped away from his bed intending to sleep in his sitting room for the night but once again Caroline's voice stopped him, it was almost a whisper.

"Stay with me, please." How could Klaus refuse her, he lifted the covers and turned of the lamps beside him. Just as he turned on his back he felt her arms hug him all he could do was hug her back and bring her closer to him. Once again thinking that Caroline in his arms was so right.

Caroline woke up in she new she was definitely not in the bedroom she had got used to the last few days. Slowly memories of what transpired last night came back to her prompting her to look at the man beside her who still had her body wrapped around him. Looking up at the face of the man beside her, she found a small smile forming and then suddenly the arms around her tighten then she heard a whisper "Good Morning Caroline".

Caroline looked up and again met the green eyes of Klaus. "Good Morning Klaus. I'm sorry for last night."

Klaus sighed "Caroline I told you to stop saying Thank you and I'm sorry. Everything I do for you is my pleasure." Klaus then proceeded to lean down and kiss Carolines forehead.

Caroline giggled "Am I twelve? My granddad use to kiss me in the forehead"

Klaus encouraged reversed their positioned and had her pinned down with him on top "really would you like to be kissed here?" and kissed her in her left cheek "or here" then kissed her on her right cheek "or maybe here "and kissed her lightly in the lips. After a moment, Klaus pulled back then looked into Carolines eyes like he was checking if what he was doing was fine with her. After a moment Caroline leaned forward and captured Klaus lips. What started as innocent light kisses quickly turned into passionate making out then into even more passionate lovemaking. After two rounds, Klaus and Caroline went back to sleep exhausted.

Caroline woke up a few hours later to an empty bed a little disappointed. As she got up she noticed a note containing her name and a box of what looked like a phone on top of the side table.

_"Caroline,_

_I have instructed Kol to pick-up your friend from your café by 11. I have also made arrangement for lunch to be prepared for your guest so you are welcome to lounged around in the garden or by the pool, your choice. _

_Your new phone has also arrived I hope it is to your liking._

_I have enjoyed this morning and hope that I will have the pleasure of you again soon. As you might have guessed, you are important to me. I am but a man who has fallen for all of you._

_Yours always,_

_Klaus_

**Wow. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had to written more but had to cut it here more next chapter on Klaroline. Also Kenette, Kol will be the one to fetch Bonnie so look for some comedy and romance between the two next chapter. We will get some Katerina and Stefan in the next and find out what will happen to Elena in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry guys, it took twice as long to update a new chapter. I was just obsessed with my other stories that I had to just time out to finish one and post a first chapter for the next one.**

**Now I'm back to update a new chapter for all of you, hope you will love it too.**

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up a few hours later to an empty bed a little disappointed. As she got up she noticed a note containing her name and a box of what looked like a phone on top of the side table.<p>

_"Caroline,_

_I have instructed Kol to pick-up your friend from your café by 11. I have also made arrangement for lunch to be prepared for your guest so you are welcome to lounged around in the garden or by the pool, your choice._

_Your new phone has also arrived I hope it is to your liking._

_I have enjoyed this morning and hope that I will have the pleasure of you again soon. As you might have guessed, you are important to me. I am but a man who has fallen for all of you._

_Yours always,_

_Klaus_

Kol was waiting in the foyer of the mansion as Caroline descended. "Where do you think you're going all dressed up, my brother's lady?" Kol tried a little mischievous humor with Caroline.

Frowning, Caroline turned to Kol and said "aren't we suppose to pick up my friend in a few minutes?"

Kol raised a finger then moved it repeatedly from left to right at Caroline "I…" pointing to himself," had been instructed, very specifically may I add, to fetch your friend at 11. You are supposed to prettily wait for me to arrive from my fetching duties with your friend. Besides, mother is out visiting a friend, you have to supervise the staff or something. Practice your future duties…." Kol continued raising his eyebrows repeatedly. And with that, Kol bowed to Caroline and left.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, both Damon and Elena's father where both in the room of Elena, both trying to keep as much distance from each other as much as possible. When suddenly Elena's father threw a cup against the wall that was thankfully empty then turned to Damon "you know, every since you came into her life, you put her in danger"<p>

Damon felt the need to defend himself "it was an accident, this was clearly confirmed by the investigators at the scene. Why blame me!" Damon whispered in a angry voice, unwilling for Elena, if she could even hear them, to hear the conversation he was having with her father"

Elena's Dad scoffed "accident or not, it was only a matter of time. Just being near you gets them killed or injured. Believe me if my daughter doesn't pull through from this, I am blaming you and I will do everything in my power to bring you down, I swear to God!" with that Elena's Dad left the room.

* * *

><p>Kol arrived promptly at 11 at the coffee shop. Stepping out of the car he took a moment to glance around his surroundings and at the façade of the shop silently amused at the quirky name "Devil's Café", as if it was named after him. Telling his driver to keep the car running he stepped inside the café looking for what Caroline described as a 'dark beauty'.<p>

Glancing around the interior of the Café, Kol spotted the 'dark beauty' immediately, working in concentration at a quiet corner of the Café oblivious to the noise of the early lunch crowd, surrounded by bills and papers. Taking his time to walk toward the beauty to take in her physical appearance and taking note of the fact that Caroline had a 'very nice looking friend'. Clearing his throat "You must be the Caroline's friend, I must say, your beauty lights up this place" Kol takes the last step to stand in front of Bonnie, takes her hand to kiss it lingeringly then introduces himself "I am Kol Mikaelson, at your service"

Not used to exaggerated banter, Bonnie grabbed her hand back and just folded her arms around herself. "you must be, Caroline said that someone was to pick me up as she apparently was too busy to bother with the task herself."

Kol raised an eyebrow "I think it was your incredible luck that I was tasked to pick you up today, I'm sure my breathtaking looks made your day," Kol smiled at the incredible look Bonnie was giving him "we have to go, Caroline is expecting you"

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie proceeded to gather her things and brought them to the back office noticing that Kol was following her. "Can you give me a minute, I have to get my bag"

Kol pointed to his watch "tic toc, times a wasted"

Bonnie was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the car she shared with Kol. She was sure he was deliberately trying to unbalance her with his pointed stare. Deciding she wouldn't take Kol's antics she turned to him and said "what!"

Kol, amused by the outburst replied "what, what?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said "stop whatever you're doing!"

Kol just humored Bonnie, "I'm not doing anything." Looking at Bonnie, "ok maybe we should get to know one another, after all you will be seeing a lot of me'

Bonne once again look at Kol as if she was crazy "what the hell for?"

Kol continued his logic "My brother and your friend are short of together, so it seems natural that since I'm constantly with my brother and Caroline says you are a closest friend that we would frequently see each other. Besides, I did notice that you like to stare at me, you're attracted to me."

Bonnie blushed, "Hell No! You are the most pigheaded man I have every encountered!"

Kol changed his stance to try to get further rise from Bonnie "Love, you should be careful when talking to me, my family are not just a typical family, you will know this soon enough."

Bonnie frowned once again at Kol's statement. If the car and the obvious superior attitude of Kol were her indication to the kind of family Caroline had been mixed up with, then she should be intimidated. But being who she is, she persisted her insolent stance "my name is not Love, its Bonnie!"

Kol, who was not used to being talked back to, finally "I will call you whatever I want to call you….Love."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Café, Katherine was once again entertaining her 'guest', "Mr. Salvatore, I have prepared a table in the back for us, a little more private as we usually have a rather loud lunch crowd" and escorted Stefan to the table. "I have taken the liberty to select a few courses for the tasting, two appetizers, two main courses and two dessert plates? These would be our best sellers, the rest of the house favorites will be available during your next visit two days from now as our Senior Chef, my partner and part-owner of this Café is indisposed and will be back by that time. She created most of the best-seller and house favorite dishes"<p>

Stefan had made himself comfortable during Katherine's speech, taking out his notebook and scribbling a few notes, "I remember you telling me that you have partners who co-own this Café with you?"

Katherine smiled "Yes, my two best friends, who I have known since we were five. We all had the same dream to own a Café someday. Caroline Forbes studied Culinary Arts, hence the Chef. Bonnie Bennett is the finance whiz, hence our accountant and I studied Marketing in college, hence, the reason I am talking to you. Unfortunately, Bonnie isn't here right now, she is visiting Caroline who is staying with some friends" suddenly frowning "while she recovers, you will get to might them next time"

"Your face lights up when you talk about your friends" Stefan commented.

"I can't help it. I have the best friends in the world. You know we've been though a lot together, sharing this experience with them, they are my family!' Katherine happily told Stefan.

"I definitely look forward to meeting them. I'm sure they are as beautiful, smart and charming as you" Stefan quietly told her while we looked into her eyes.

Katherine felt goosebumps creeping in her arms at Stefan's statement and felt a little embarrassed by the blush she was sure was showing in her cheeks. All she could do was smile back at Stefan for a moment before bringing his attention back to the dishes for his tasting.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the car, Bonnie was further daunted by the structure of the place Caroline was staying in. She never mentioned it was as Mansion, complete with the circular drive fountain and gardens all around. Thinking to herself, 'these Mikaelson's really are powerful people. She was both excited and afraid not only for her friend but for herself too, if she was really honest with herself, she actually liked the banter she had going on with Kol. She was cut from her thoughts by the man in question.<p>

"Bonnie Love, this is where I live. Do you like it" Kol waiting for an answer.

Trying not to sound awed "It's ok, I've seen better."

Kol raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really!', then just placed his hand on the small of he back to guide her inside. "Caroline should be somewhere inside, she is very much at home here. Dare say, she has made this her home?"

Whatever Bonnie would have said was dropped as soon as she heard the voice she had missed "Bonnie Bennett! I missed you!" she and Caroline almost ran to one another and locked themselves in a long embrace.

"Well as much as this turns me on, I have to go meet with my brother for some business. Caroline I trust you will keep Bonnie Love entertained until dinner, my brother has informed me that we are to have dinner together here then I will drive back Bonnie Love myself tonight" with one last naughty look at Bonnie, Kol left.

Caroline raised an eyebrow "Bonnie Love? What was that about?"

After what sounded like a strangled laugh "nothing! How can you stand him? Anyway, I'm here because of you, what happened to you."

Caroline beamed "let's talk about it over lunch"

* * *

><p>The doctors and the nurses were scattered around the form of Elena trying desperately to revive her. The alarm button had gone off over three minutes ago signaling Elena's flat line. Both Damon and Elena's Father, Jonathan, had stood helplessly in the sidelines while this was happening.<p>

Looking at the commotion, Damon felt like he was in a dream, he had after all seen it before with his own Father, unfortunately that had ended tragically. He had blocked out all the noise except for the screaming of Jonathan Gilbert who could only articulate "No!" repeatedly.

Damon saw the Doctor nod to the Nurse, then the nurses all turn away. He saw the doctor start to walk toward both him and Jonathan Gilbert. In the corner of his eye, he saw Jonathan fall to the floor, understanding what the Doctor was about to tell them. When the Doctor finally stopped in from of them, all the Doctor could say was "I'm sorry, we did all we could do. There were just a lot of complications." Unable to control himself, Damon run out of the ICU and the hospital, in no particular direction.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Bonnie were having a blast of a time finally noticing that it was almost 6 in the evening. Bonnie remarked "Oh my God! Six hours we've been talking."<p>

"Well, it's been kind of awhile, anyway according to Kol" Caroline looked at Bonnie, teasing her "you are staying for dinner anyway, Klaus wants to meet you"

"Caroline Forbes, really introducing me to your 'boyfriend'? Showing me around his house, which is spectacular by the way." Caroline laughed at that comment." You know in all the time we were talking, you never mentioned what your relationship with Klaus really was, I know you said, he was your savior and you talked about his family, his mother. But really, now that you have your memories back, don't you want to get your old life back?"

Caroline looked away from Bonnie for a few seconds to gather herself then looked back "I'm falling for him. I know everything will change soon, I will be going back to my routine, but I don't want to let go of what I think I have with him. We just haven't really had the time to talk about our relationship, or lack of it. I know he feels something to, he told me as much. I'm a little afraid to ask him, I mean we are so different, he's obviously rich and powerful, and I'm…well, Caroline Forbes, we're world's apart."

Bonnie felt her friends apprehension and insecurity "Caroline, don't sell yourself short. Judging by the evident effort this Klaus guy has been making for you, there's something there. I've known you almost all my life, the Caroline Forbes I know is not a push-over" Caroline was tearing up as Bonnie went on to embrace her.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Elijah said annoyed at the interruption<p>

"Elijah, you should treat me better than that, after all we have history" Haley responded with a smirk.

"What we had was a short fling, before you left me for my brother and now that he has unceremoniously dumped you, here you are running back to me" Elijah rejoined.

"Klaus did not dump me. We had a mutual understanding that has interest in him was purely business, in you however, my interest is more personal, which is why I am here now" as Haley seductively walked to Elijah.

"I don't really have the time for whatever game you are attempting play," Elijah started to say and was silenced with the kiss by Haley.

* * *

><p>Caroline was looking out of the window of the foyer as both Klaus and Kol alighted from the vehicle turning to Bonnie "they're here". When the door opened, Klaus looked around and quickly spotted Caroline in his sight, "Caroline," enveloping her in a warm embrace before stepping back to look at her "I hope you have not been over exerting yourself" Caroline shook her head and directed Klaus toward Bonnie "No, I have been with my oldest friend and we have been lounging in the sitting room the whole afternoon as you instructed. Bonnie, this is Klaus, Klaus, this is Bonnie Bonnett, one of my two oldest best friends"<p>

Klaus moved forward to grab Bonnie's extended hand and brought it to his lips earning him an embarassed blush from Bonnie and a frown from Kol.

"That's enough brother, wouldn't want you to be hogging all the beautiful ladies, I think this one is mine." Then proceeded toward Bonnie, "miss me Bonnie Love?"

Klaus looked from Kol to Bonnie, then to Caroline with a raised eyebrow. Caroline just shrugged at his silent question. She tucked her arm under Klaus and said "So how was your day?" leading him toward the dining hall leaving Kol and Bonnie to follow.

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up to the incessant buzzing of his doorbell, groggily exasperated he padded toward his front door surprised by who he saw on the otherside "Damon, its 1 o'clock in the morning, what the hell's wrong with you, coming here after choosing to ignore my existence for three years."<p>

Damon looked at Stefan like a broken man "I need you brother" and that was all it took for Stefan to embrace his brother and escort him inside.

* * *

><p>Caroline had just changed for bed and once again proceeded to Klaus' bedroom with a knock. Klaus who had hoped that Caroline would again come to him tonight immediately opened the door as if he was standing on the other side holding the door knob. Without saying a word, Klaus proceeded to lift Caroline in his arms, closing the door with a kick and lowered her to his bed.<p>

"Thank you for today Klaus. I had a nice time with Bonnie," and kissed Klaus.

Klaus broke the kiss "I don't think you were the only one who enjoyed Bonnie's company today, I've never seen Kol so taken with anyone this much. He was practically useless in our meetings this afternoon."

Caroline giggled "really, it think the feeling was a bit mutual. I missed you today…"

Klaus positioned himself on top of Caroline "really? Wouldn't want that would we," and ensued to make love to his Caroline.

* * *

><p>Elijah in the meantime was in his apartment staring at Haley who was sleeping soundly in his bed. He was intrigued by the proposal Haley had made, she was after all from a known family, once a powerful family, not the Marshalls were clinging to their former glory, at the edge of oblivion. Haley had come to him with a proposal to unify their alliance with marriage unlocking a trust fund in the millions that had remained untouched by her parents, she proposed that some of the millions be used to alliance with common enemies of the Mikaelson with the intent to power play.<p>

Elijah, who deep inside him still could not accept that he was second and sometimes third fiddle in the Mikaelson empire after his brother Klaus, who was younger than him and found the offer of Haley tempting. However, he also knew that this were to happen it could go either way for would eventually topple his brother and earn his rightful place as Mikaelson "King" or be betrayed by his alliances and suffer a painful death either by his new alliance or by his brothers, Klaus he knew did not take betrayal lightly. If he even heard of the existence of this possible alliance, his head was going to be in a platter.

Haley had given him a few days to mull over the proposal and he would take all of those days to think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Chapter 7. Watch out for the next Chapter in the next two weeks.<strong>

**Love and Kisses All Around the World!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Here is another Chapter as requested. I just had to re-read the chapters to have a mindset of the direction I want to take the story to. So many elements I want to inject to the story, in this chapter but I'm going with the basics first, this will be a long chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters, they belong to TVD / TO. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8<em>**

Stefan peaked inside the bedroom his brother was presently peacefully sleeping. It took him two more hours before his brother allowed him to escort him to the spare bedroom. Not having known much about what has been happening in his brothers' life in since the fall-out, he didn't know quite how to comfort him. He obviously knew it was something major since Damon had a lot of pride and an even bigger ego, for him to go to his brother, it was something that undoubtedly shook him to the core. Stefan had all his appointments cancelled for the day and just took note of his schedule for the next day just in case he had to cancel the appointments too. In this instance, his brother took precedence over everything else.

While he was waiting for his brother to wake up, he had prepared lunch for them. Having been living independently from the family for some time, Stefan had learned to pretty much be self-sufficient, with no one to rely on, save for himself. His brother, he knew still had a dozen or more at his beck and call, choosing to maintain the traditional lifestyle his family had been accustomed too.

Having brought home some of his work from the previous day and having nothing else to do, he reviewed some notes he had made during a restaurant visit smiling at the recollection, Devil's Café. He had been given the Food Magazine by his father after graduation as a way to slide him into the publishing side of the Salvatore Empire, of course his father had died shortly after, Damon has brought the empire to another direction, leaving him forever stuck in this magazine which turned out to be a blessing and a crux for him. The magazine had been floundering and was scheduled to be terminated by the Board before his father had the genius idea of letting him handle the magazine. All the other sister publications of the publishing firm, had been money-makers for the family. Now, five years after, the magazine 'Coffee Talk" was actually his one true passion. Maintaining a trim staff of fifteen, the magazine was actually turning in a profit, in fact in its category of 'coffee table magazine' it was now the market leader, something Stefan was proud of.

He was used to taking an active role in the magazine, officially he was Editor-in-Chief and Publisher, but he only choose to go out do food reviews and visit a few coffee and tea shops himself to keep himself in the game, so to speak. It was a pleasant surprise for him to accidentally be handling the reviews for Devil's Café. One of the owners had been persistently sending emails to the staff of the magazine for a feature article, the review had always been bumped off for newer, trendier shops, but the brainchild of this issue was for 'hole in the wall' traditional old school coffee places, hence, the interest in Devil's Café. And his decision to personally take on the review was the best thing he could have done. Not only was the Café a revelation with its selection, the co-owner Katherine someone he knew he wanted to get to know better. She was completely the opposite of her aggressive emails. In person, she was passionate about the café but reserved about everything else. He found himself looking forward to tomorrows meet with the other co-owners, any excuse for another opportunity to talk to Katherine again. His train of thoughts was suddenly broken by the noise he heard in the bedroom occupied by his brother.

* * *

><p>The next day, Klaus had dropped off Caroline at the Devil's Café, asking her again if she was really feeling up to going back to work. He made her promise to not over extend herself and had even made Bonnie promise him to make sure Caroline did not overdo her first day back.<p>

He was almost late for a lunch appointment since he had refused to leave Caroline until it was absolutely necessary for him to leave. Walking to the meeting place with Kol, he had Kol run him through the purpose of the meeting "He said he wanted to negotiate business with us, I checked the information with Elijah, and Elijah said Jonathan Gilbert was seeking new alliances after the death of his daughter, he had pulled all resources and support from the Salvatores."

Klaus looked at Kol "will Elijah be joining the meeting?"

Kol frowned at Klaus "No, according to Elijah he has other pressing matters to attend to. I did not bother to ask what matters they were"

Klaus was lost in his thoughts before turning back to his brother "Set up lunch with Elijah tomorrow, he needs to update us on what is happening on his side".

Kol saluted Klaus sarcastically before entering the restaurant and making a beeline for Jonathan Gilbert. Having seen the Mikaelsons, Jonathan stood up and walked the last few steps forward to meet the brothers offering his hand for a handshake.

"Mr Mikaelson, thank you for meeting me, "gesturing for them to follow him to a quiet table at the corner. Turning to Klaus "I hope your brother has appraised you on the purpose of this meeting?"

Klaus smirked at Jonathan, "yes, I am surprised you came to us after you unceremoniously walked out of our deal the last time. I don't give a lot of second chances and I am not inclined to listen to anything you have to say. I however appreciate a good steak, so unless what you have to say will be of interest, I would rather really just eat my steak "

Jonathan's smile faltered a little at the slight of Klaus however he quickly recovered "since I have pull-out from my partnership with the Salvatores, I suddenly find myself with a dilemma. I have shipments that have to be unloaded as soon as possible and other interests that have to be taken cared off. This has to be done quietly as I also have interests in the government which prevent me from being visible in such matters."

"Straight to the point, not wasting my time, I will tell you what Gilbert, I will have a team headed by my brothers Kol and Elijah look into it, then get back to you say, in five days time." Looking at Kol who nodded, "now, I plan to enjoy my steak, if you will excuse me"

* * *

><p>Caroline had been in deep discussion with Bonnie on the finances of the Café when someone grabbed her from behind, "ouch!" the hands that where around her suddenly retreated "oh my god, I'm sorry, I forgot" Katherine guilty looked at Caroline will sitting down "it's just that I missed you so much."<p>

Caroline knew Katherine didn't really mean to hurt here "I know, it's okay, you just caught me by surprise. By the way, all the house specials and bestsellers are being prepared as we speak. I am supervising each one personally"

"From right here," Bonnie pointed to a spot on the chair she was seating on "you are under chair arrest".

Caroline gasped at Bonnie while Katherine raised an eyebrow at Bonnie before saying "really, you are putting Caroline on chair arrest?"

Bonnie defended herself "well Yes, and not just me, Klaus left very specific instructions on what Caroline is 'allowed' to do".

Katherine laughed "So this Klaus guy is now in charge of Caroline's welfare? Is he the mysterious new 'boyfriend' I have been hearing about, so protective of Caroline."

Bonnie went on about Klaus "Oh my god Kat, you should see his place, it's a Mansion and guess who was right at home, as if she had been living there for years. None other than our very own Ms. Caroline Forbes, they had massive gardens, fountains and the works. Klaus made me stay for dinner last night and I saw firsthand how much he really cared for our Caroline"

Katherine chuckled "only Caroline can get into an accident and be rescued by a prince. So I take it you will be staying with your boyfriend?"

Caroline looked at her friends then at the hands, sighing "we haven't really talked about that. He just basically said that while I was recovering I should continue to stay with his family. It's not as if he's alone, his brother and mother also reside in the mansion. You should meet his mother, she's so warm and friendly."

Katherine smirked "really, met the mother already, aren't we moving a little too fast?"

Caroline's face fell, "do you really think so?"

Bonnie glared at Kat "Caroline, it's not really the length of time, it's what you are feeling. You told me yesterday, you were falling for him. And from the little I saw of him, I think the guy reciprocates the feeling."

All conversation was suspended as Katherine spotted Stefan enter the Café with his team that included a photographer and crew. "They are here" Katherine stated, attracting the attention of her two friends to the door.

While the crew was setting up at a corner of the café, Katherine had brought Stefan over to meet Bonnie and Caroline. "Stefan Salvatore, editor-in-chief and owner of 'Coffee Talk', these are my partners and co-owners of Devil's Café, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes".

The four of them were sitting at a table with Stefan asking questions about their childhood together and how Devil's Café was established. He could see that the three friends really loved one another and supported each other. He liked the easy camaraderie and the vibe of the friends, it was no wonder it easily translated into the environment of the Café.

Caroline was in the mood for mischief as she winked at Katherine while turning to Stefan to ask, "So Mr. Editor-in-chief, how do you find our Café so far, is it something you think you will recommend to your readers?"

Stefan looked at Katherine before answering Caroline, "well so far, I like what I see. I also have a vibe about this place. Usually, we don't feature niche coffee shops, we have more of a trendy coffee and tea shops market, but there is no doubt that your Café has an appeal of its own. Not to mention the owners are very warm and charming".

"Really, you can tell that about us after about ten minutes of conversation?" Caroline teased Stefan, then looked at Kat "I think Bonnie and I have Kat to thank for that, you know, Katherine oozes warmth and charm" Caroline ended with a slight giggle.

Katherine for her part kicked Caroline under the table, which got a reaction from Caroline in the form of a silent "what!" Kat took over from Caroline, "Stefan, I think the set-up is complete. There will be more time for interviews later. What do you need us to do?"

All in all, the shoot and interview for the café was completed the whole afternoon with things winding down by 5 in the afternoon. Both Bonnie and Caroline where once again together in the counter just observing Katherine with Stefan, Bonnie motioned to Caroline "I think Kat and Stefan will work, you know, as a couple."

Caroline stole a glance at the couple in question "are they even 'a couple' Bonnie, trying to play match maker are we."

Bonnie turned to Caroline, "well it seems falling in love is in the air, you and Klaus, maybe Kat and Stefan, we all deserve to be happy you know."

Caroline raised her eyebrows at Bonnie, "it is my cue to ask about Kol and you then?" Caroline stood up after the glare she got from Bonnie at the mention of Kol. "Anyway, I have to get my things together, Klaus will be picking me up in a few minutes, we're suppose to swing by my apartment."

* * *

><p>On the way to fetch Caroline, Klaus dwelled on an earlier conversation he had with Elijah. Elijah uncharacteristically had been waiting for him at the office after the lunch with Jonathan Gilbert. After Klaus had updated Elijah about the lunch including his commitment to Gilbert, Elijah had proceeded to ask Klaus some interesting questions including some of which he had been as of yet unprepared to answer, recalling the conversation.<p>

_Two hours earlier_

_Elijah took a sit at the couch in Klaus office "Niklaus, I have wanted to have a moment with you for quite some time to discuss some matters between the two of us. I know you sensed that I have been impatient about how our family's empire has been managed. Particularly, how you see me in the organization, what role I will be playing in the long term. I accept that because of circumstances, we were never given the opportunity to have the same relationship you share with Kol."_

_Klaus assessing the purpose of Elijah's sudden need for a serious conversation carefully worded his response, "Brother, I have always valued your role in the organization. You have adeptly handled all of our legal affairs," taking the sit in front of his brother, "whatever father had instigated to fuel your uncertainty when he chose me over you to be at the helm of the empire, I assure you I have full trust and confidence in you."_

_Elijah stood up to pour himself and his brother a glass of scotch, "I am afraid to admit I have not always felt your trust and confidence in me," handing Klaus his glass._

_Klaus played with the scotch in the glass before drinking it then turned back to his brother, "I am surprised that you have not come to me sooner, we could have avoided your apprehensions a long time ago. I tell you what, why don't the three of us, including Kol, bring back the weekly lunches we used to have when father was still alive, where we could talk about the organization openly as well as your opinions and advices before I make my decision. I have asked Kol to call you after our meeting with Glilbert, but I am asking you now, let all three of us have lunch tomorrow."_

_Elijah looked at his brother as if trying to gauge if he was sincere with the olive branch, after a moment he nodded then took his brothers hand for a handshake. Klaus for his part sensed that this moment of honesty needed a brothers' embrace proceeded to do just that with Elijah. _

Present time

All heads turned as the bell in the front door of the café chimed. Klaus scanned the café before settling on a familiar face and walked forward with a smile plastered on his face. Kissing Caroline's cheek, "miss me love?"

Caroline smiled at Klaus, "always," and brought Klaus toward her two friends who were looking at them. Turning back at Klaus "Klaus, you already met Bonnie the other night," Klaus proceeded to get Bonnie's hand and kiss it again, "and" Caroline continued "this is Katherine, our other partner and co-owner of the Café."

Klaus took Katherine's hand and proceeded to kiss it before saying, "you really do have lovely friends love" turning to Caroline.

Katherine blushed at the compliment of Klaus and said, "oh please! Thank you for the flattery, but we hardly look presentable. We had a long day, what with the shoot and feature article being done earlier here."

Klaus looked at all the three ladies then settled with Katherine, "yes, Caroline did mention it, I hope everything went well?" he inquired.

Katherine proudly stated, "Yes, it went splendid. And, you will be required to buy at least a hundred copies of the magazine when it finally gets out next month. According to Caroline, you can afford it. You have to promise us this. We want this issue to have the highest sales recorded for the magazine!"

Klaus looked at Caroline with a raised eyebrow, "is that a command, love?"

Caroline giggled, then told Klaus, "please for us," and smiled sweetly at him.

Klaus looked at Katherine and Bonnie, "how could I resist her, she has captivated me," then looked back at Caroline, I imagine you worked yourself into a stressful day today. It's time for you to rest. Caroline nodded at Klaus and gathered her things and willingly letting Klaus usher her out of the Café and into the waiting suv.

"Now Caroline love, are you still sure you have the energy to go to your apartment, we could always do that another time and head straight home for now." Klaus looked at Caroline.

Squeezing Klaus' hand Caroline replied, "I just need to grab some things for now at the apartment, if we could make a quick stop, please."

Klaus just sighed, "fine, a quick stop then we go"

Caroline kissed Klaus sweetly then said "then we go home," and looked into Klaus' eyes.

Klaus could only mouth a whispered "ok", after Caroline had called his house, their home. If he hadn't known it before, he truly accepted the fact that he was definitely falling head over heels for this woman beside him and that his world was going to change.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you have it, end of Chapter 8. I wanted to put more into this Chapter but I thought to end it here for now.<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: In this chapter I am adding a new nemesis for the Mikaelsons. This chapter focuses on the conflicts of both Klaus and his relationship with Caroline as well as Elijah and his options._**

**_Disclaimer: all the characters are not mine, so sad._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 9<em>**

Two SUVs parked infront of a low-rise brick apartment building after Klaus and Caroline had a quick dinner nearby. Signaling his minions to stay with the cars and instructing his personal bodyguard Alaric to go ahead inside to check the lobby. Caroline took the time to scan the sidewalks then glanced at Klaus, "why all the security?"

"Just a safety precaution sweetheart, you never know these days. In fact, I've been meaning to tell you that starting tomorrow, I will assign a personal bodyguard for you, a lady bodyguard since this will make you more comfortable. I take the business of protecting those I value very seriously," not waiting for Caroline's reaction he grabbed her hand and escorted her inside the lobby then to the elevators.

Klaus, Caroline with Alaric proceeded inside the elevator to Caroline's floor. As Caroline grabbed her key, thankfully Bonnie had a spare for her apartment, Klaus turned to Alaric instructing him to wait for them in the hallway.

"Come in," Caroline told Klaus, Klaus walk inside the apartment exploring the living and kitchen area, ending up at the bay window. 'You have a nice view from here, and I see that you take your cooking and baking skills seriously, the kitchen is almost restaurant standard".

Caroline proceeded to her kitchen glancing around proudly, "yes, when we were starting out, Bonnie, Kat and I would all be here. I would be cooking, trying to perfect my recipes and they would be my critics. This place has a lot of sentimental value to it."

Klaus thought for a moment then asked Caroline, "will be hard for you to give this" spreading his arms and gesturing around the apartment, "up?"

Caroline frowned a little, "why would I be giving this up?"

Klaus walked toward Caroline and placed both his hands on the sides of her face, "because, I want you to move-in with me, stay at the mansion full-time. You've been doing it anyway, just make it a permanent arrangement," while he was talking her stared deeply into Caroline's eyes trying to gauge her reaction.

Caroline stepped out of his hold but linked her hands with his, "are you sure? I mean isn't it too soon? We don't really know a lot about each other."

Normally a cautious man, Klaus found himself uncharacteristically disagreeing with Caroline, "I know enough about you to know I want to do this with you."

Caroline walked away from Klaus and faced the bay window. "Honestly, I'm scared. I've never met anyone like you before. You're obviously very wealthy and powerful. I'm just, well, me. I live a very simple life. My greatest achievement is the café I own with my friends." She turned around to look at Klaus, "you could have anyone you want, why me?" once again feeling insecure.

Klaus went to embrace Caroline then kissed her slowly before placing his forehead against hers, "I don't want anyone else, just you. Why do you question that?"

Caroline groaned, "I don't know, it's just all my life, I was never really picked first. All my relationships ended in disaster and disappointment, I was always left with a broken heart. With the little time we spent together, I fear, if I give in, my heart would never recover. I'm afraid to let myself fall in love with you."

Klaus kissed Caroline's forehead, "don't sell yourself short sweetheart. I am not an easy man to attract, but without even trying you have captured my attention as no one else has. I will not give up easily," placing his hand at the back of Caroline's neck he whispered, "I will not give you up," and kissed her passionately.

They ended up in the bedroom and in the aftermath of their passionate haze Caroline found herself telling Klaus that she would move-in with him.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was bright and early the next morning at the Café. Katherine, Caroline and her always took turns on who would be with the opening shift to ensure at least one of them were present at all times. The café was half filled with breakfast takers and Bonnie had a relaxed time just supervising inventory checking in the backroom when she decided to take a quick scan at the morning crowd spotting a familiar figure in a corner table. Scowling, she went to confront the customer, "what are you doing here?"<p>

"Having breakfast," gesturing to his meal, "care to join me?"

Bonnie tried again, "why are you here Kol."

Kol decided to mock Bonnie, "why is it a crime to be here. I think you should be more welcoming considering I am a customer. I just wanted to have breakfast here. No one was home, Klaus was MIA, maybe with you friend. I didn't have anyone to eat with."

Bonnie sat down in front of Kol, "technically you're still eating alone." She made a point to Kol.

"Not if you decide to eat with me," Kol challenged, "or would you prefer dinner, have dinner with me."

Bonnie glanced at Kol in disbelief then stood up, "not if you were the last man on earth!"

Kol just smiled, not looking hurt at all, "oh, I get it, you want to play hard to get."

With that statement of Kol, Bonnie stormed away back to the inner room of the Café.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline dropped off some of her things at the mansion before heading out again, he went to drop her off at the Café then planned to proceed to his meeting with his brothers, but before leaving Caroline, "now sweetheart, as I told you yesterday, you will have a lady bodyguard with you starting today. Don't fight me on this, do this for me, for my peace of mind." As they alighted from the SUV, Klaus gestured for a lady in a dark suit to come forward, "this is April Young, she's a very qualified bodyguard," to April he said, "guard her with your life" it was a statement that left no room for argument.<p>

Resigned to fact that there was no way to win the issue with Klaus, Caroline gave Klaus a reluctant peck on the cheek before gesturing to April to follow her inside the Café. Klaus once again entered the SUV with Alaric in front. "Alaric, how about the other security detail?"

Alaric pointed out three men who were positioned at different areas outside the Café before responding to Klaus, "three armed men at all times outside the Café."

Satisfied with the answer, Klaus just nodded and shifted his thoughts to the lunch meeting he was to have with his brothers.

"You're late brother." Kol reproached his brother, "Elijah and I have been here for thirty minutes."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at his brother, "I had matters to attend to".

Kol teased his brother, "would this matter be named Caroline, after all you never made it home last night."

Klaus tensed at the statement of Kol and shifted his focus to Elijah, "Elijah, update us."

Elijah gestured to his brother to proceed to a private part of the restaurant where they all sat down before he started his report. "Gilbert's contacts checked out. Kol confirmed this too. All we need to do is finalize a plan for execution. It's a twenty million dollar potential deal after taxes, so I think it's too good to pass up this deal."

Kol shrugged, "the shipping mechanics are going to be tricky, we don't have trusted men in the ports since Marcel, but we can always try out this Donovan dude who has been hanging around waiting for a break. If I supervise his work every step of the way then it might work. Elijah just needs to review the paper work and we need to throw around some hush money."

Klaus glanced at both his brothers proudly, "Mikaelson teamwork, I like it. That's why we are the most feared family if we stick together we are invincible." Turning to Kol, "get the Donovan kid up to speed, be sure he's supervised properly. We do this tomorrow night, I'll talk to Gilbert." Turning to Elijah, "brother, the key to this is the paperwork, we can't move the shipment without documentation it has to be a clean deal since this is the initial shipment, let's strategize for future shipments as they come. Now is there anything more off importance that I need to know before we eat?"

Elijah was conflicted at this point to disclose the Marshall family move, but chose to keep his cards close to his chest in the meantime. While he appreciated the effort his brothers exerted to make him more comfortable, he still had a few remaining doubts. Haley gave him a few days anyway, he still had those before he would make a decision.

* * *

><p>Bonnie caught Katherine blushing and smiling, whomever she was talking to on the phone really got to her friend. She suspected it was Mr. Editor-in-chief and made a mental note to ask Katherine about this later on. In the meantime, she went to seek out her other best friend who was back in the kitchen supervising some orders. "Well, well, well, back to work I see." Caroline turned around to face Bonnie, "yup, I missed this. In fact since I had nothing better to do the past week, I listed down potential recipes that I want to try out as soon as the lunch crowd has disappeared."<p>

"I'm glad to see your back to your old form. Hey, have you had a chance to talk to Kat?" Bonnie smiled at her friend.

Caroline grimaced, "not yet actually, she wasn't here earlier. Why what's up?"

"I think she's in a very good mood, I have a feeling mister big shot editor is the reason." Bonnie whispered to Caroline.

"Why are we whispering?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Because I'm being paranoid, Kat hates it when we talk about her 'love life'" Bonnie said.

Caroline pointed a finger at Bonnie, "speaking of love life, some of the staff informed me you had an early morning visitor, he's really pursuing this then?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "he's like a virus I can't get rid of. Are you seriously backing him up?"

Caroline grinned, "well Klaus did mention that he noticed Kol acting different around you, something he has not seen in a long time from his brother."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows, "really, you talk about Kol, about me, with Klaus!"

Caroline hugged her friend, "well it would be nice, we could double date or something?"

Bonnie suspiciously glanced at Caroline, "Caroline Forbes, are you keeping something form me. What's happening with Mr. Billionaire?"

Caroline blushed as she told Bonnie, "he might have asked me last night to move-in with him permanently, in the Mansion. And…I might have said yes," finishing with a giggle.

Bonnie's eyes enlarged, "are you serious Caroline?"

Caroline was suddenly teary-eyed, "yes, this is really happening."

Bonnie went to embrace her friend, when Katherine walked in, "well want to share the love, what's all the embracing about?"

Caroline turned to Katherine, "Klaus asked me to move-in with him at the Mansion, and I said yes," then exhaled loudly, "I'm doing the right thing, right?" asking both her friends.

Katherine responded, "normally I would be the grouch and say, it's too soon, but after yesterday and the way I see he really cares about you, all I can tell you as your best friend is, follow your heart."

Caroline finally let tears fall down, "I am, I'm following my heart." The three best friends then proceeded to do a long group hug.

As they released from their hug, Bonnie turned to Katherine, "so Kat, what's the deal with mister big shot editor?"

Kat was the one to blush this time, "well, he might have asked me to dinner and I might have accepted. You know, in the interest of the Café."

Caroline scoffed, "really Kat, you would stoop so low as to use the Café as an excuse, you said it to me, so now I am saying it back to you, just follow your heart."

* * *

><p>Elijah opened the door to his apartment after a knock to see Haley. "I thought you said you would give me a couple of days to think your proposal over."<p>

Haley went pass Elijah into his apartment, "things changed, my father talked to Damon, they are finalizing a partnership as we speak. No correct that, my father is finalizing his take-over of the Salvatore interests in real estate and banking. Damon was never the way his father was, the businesses where losing money and the Gilbert pull-out was the last straw. Only the publishing and broadcasting networks remain as part of the Salvatore empire. I personally think, they would be better managed by the younger Salvatore."

Elijah tried to calculate the impact of this in his mind, "so what about the original plan to unlock the inheritance?"

Haley draped her arm around Elijah's neck, "that's the thing, part of the money for the buy-out is from my inheritance. Now the play will be between me and my father, since I am the only heir. If this deal pushes through then it's a double win for me. With our union, I get to unlock my inheritance, and with our marriage you get to be the right hand man to my father for the reemergence of the Marshalls, my father isn't a young man, unfortunately he's so old school he wants a son to run the business, whom ever I marry will get to run the empire. All you need to do is to say yes."

Haley knew she was making a strategic play choosing Elijah who she knew didn't really have the balls to run an empire. Mikael had chosen well when he anointed Klaus over Elijah, but Klaus was too smart for her, it wouldn't have been a win-win situation for her had she continued to pursue Klaus, so she settled for Elijah. She figured, when her father died whether from natural or other causes, she would easily get rid of Elijah and transcend to her role as natural heir and leader of the Marshall empire, it was really just a choice between Elijah or Damon, the unfortunate 'husband' candidate for her, she picked Elijah since even Damon ranked higher in smartness against Elijah.

Elijah removed Haley's hands from his neck, "you will get your answer tomorrow," was all he said before he opened his front door and gestured for Haley to leave. After Haley's departure, Elijah contemplated his options, his family or his ambition. In the end, he decided to sleep on it and make the decision the day after.

* * *

><p>Silas and Damon where in the garden having lunch by the poolside when Haley walked in. Damon immediately stood up to greet her, "Haley, long time no see."<p>

Haley smirked, "It is no loss really. Hello Father," turning to Silas.

There was definitely no love lost between father and daughter, since Haley's mother had died they had barely tolerated the presence of the other. Her mother, all throughout her lifetime has served as buffer for both father and daughter who never got along primarily because they were too similar from one another.

Eying his daughter wearily, "do you need anything?"

Haley looked at her father, "not really, I was just passed by to get some papers. I'm off then."

Silas eyed Damon, "you know my daughter is an heiress, my wife left millions to her. She's also single as far I know."

Damon stared at Silas thinking, was he really trying to play match maker? Silas' next statement proved he was. "You know, I would rather has her marry someone I know and approve of then someone who would turn out to be a potential threat in the future." And there it was, the not so subtle hint.

* * *

><p>By evening, Elijah was ready and waiting for Haley. He had called her earlier to say they were to meet at a restaurant. Haley eyed Elijah with calculated eyes, "I'm a bit surprised by your decision. I would have bet that you would go the other way with this."<p>

Elijah tried to be as vague as possible, "I thought about it, weighed my options and decided what was best for you turned out to be what was best for me too. So since this is not really a romantic engagement, I think we should plan ahead. And by the way," reaching into his coat pocket, "I almost forgot, I got you this."

Haley stared at the box then at Elijah, "really you wouldn't even bother to put it on me."

At Haley's remark, Elijah let out a breath then opened the box that contained an engagement ring, and put in on Haley's finger. "There, now it's official."

Haley raised an eyebrow as she tilted her finger to gaze at her ring, "I have prepared some press releases so we just have to supply the photos. Since I don't really want a big fuss about this wedding, I was thinking we could just go to Europe for the wedding and stay there for the 'honeymoon', to avoid suspicion. The wedding should be in a weeks' time, get whatever you need in order before then. This should not be leaked prior to the wedding, not to my father and not to your brothers. Is this clear?"

Elijah gave Haley a pointed look, "not a word."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey everyone would appreciate your reviews and comments. Please, since I asked nicely. I set up a lot of Halijah in this chapter. Yes, Silas is Haley's father in this story. Want to know if you guys want Kennett to happen? <em>**

**_By the way the ratings for this story will change to 'M' by next chapter._**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks to those who took time out to review: shadow's secret (yes I will make Kennett happen), jessnicole, MissJayde, Leah, shihnaz, Klata, mylove4klaus, sydkiwi and all who continue to favorite and follow this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

Klaus, Kol and Elijah where in the warehouse where the shipment was currently being unloaded, "well done brothers!" Klaus told his brothers clasping both their backs of both his brothers. "Now all we have to do is deliver the shipment to our partners in the east coast. Kol this will be your priority, make sure this is done under a week. I think Donovan has proven himself, time to expand his participation." With this statement from his brother, Kol saluted then went to exit the warehouse leaving Elijah and Klaus.

Klaus turned to Elijah, "since you will be out of the country in a couple of days, I will oversee the transfer of funds and talk to our partners and suppliers myself." Eying his brother, "is everything set?" Elijah nodded to his bother, "yes, the papers and contacts are on your desk. Thank you brother, see you in a week." With a handshake between the brothers, they parted ways.

* * *

><p>That same night, Silas and Damon where together at a bar owned by Silas, "Salvatore, I just had word that the Mikaelsons successfully moved the Gilbert merchandise. That means Gilbert is solidly behind the Mikaelsons now. If I read Klaus correctly, his next move will be in our real estate interests. We shouldn't allow them to gain a foothold in the industry more than they already have."<p>

Damon was only partially listening to Silas. His mind was more focused on fueling his anger for being treated by Silas as if he was one of his underlings. He realized this was how things would be from now on since he, in truth had made a deal with the devil, signing over to Silas 80% of the Salvatore interests in real estate and banking. With this arrangement, he was flooded with cash, protected from partners he had screwed with bad deals but in reality, he had no real power left. His purpose was to stand behind Silas as a Salvatore, his name was all he had left.

Silas suddenly threw the bottle of scotch across the room angrily pointing at Damon, "You're not even distressed by any of this. Are you really as stupid as everyone says you are?" Damon was challenged from the insult, "the fuck you come here and rant about the Mikaelsons, off course I care. But didn't you say that you where in charge now, this happened under your watch. You hold controlling interest in this partnership. I should be questioning your judgment!"

Silas lunged for Damon and cocked his gun at Damon's temple, "You got millions from this deal. You should be very careful what you say. Remember, if something happens to you, everything reverts back to me, as surviving partner. You are not as indispensible as you think you are."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Caroline was early at the Café and was surprised to find two dozen white roses in the inner office. Curious to find out who the flowers were for, Caroline eyed the card and read the short message.<p>

_To the loveliest girl in the Café, _

_I will pick you up at 7 tonight, no excuses. _

_Fondly, Kol Mikaelson_

Caroline raised an eyebrow. The Mikaelson brothers really knew how to woo women. She was excited for Bonnie. She knew her friend was hesitant when it came to Kol and usually she would agree with her friend. Kol was used to playing the field. But she also believed Klaus when he said his brother was acting different with Bonnie. So she promised to give her friend a gentle push toward Kol. She also noted that she would have a conversation with Kol very soon, she had to be loyal to her friend too and make sure that Kol had nothing but honest intentions.

Before the lunch crowd started, Bonnie had arrived at the Café. Both Kat and Caroline were watching Bonnie as she paused a few steps from her desk glancing at both Kat and Caroline questioningly, "don't look at me, it's not mine. And Kat checked, it wasn't from Mr. Big Shot Publisher too."

Kat stood up and gently pushed Bonnie the last few steps toward her desk, "come on, the only way to find out is to check the card."

Bonnie looked suspiciously at her friends, "why do I have the feeling both of you already read the card?" Caroline pretended to be offended.

"Hey, we were only looking out for you." Kat snatched the card from the basket and all but pushed it into Bonnie's hands, "come on read." Bonnie proceeded to do what was asked, her expression turned from curious, to frowning and finally to angry. "The nerve of the guy, and you seriously both approve of this?" Caroline and Kat glanced at one another, then at Bonnie and simultaneously nodded.

"Hmmp," was all Bonnie could come up with.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Kat was all but flying out of the Café saying she was ask by 'Mr. Salvatore' to approve the final lay-out of the feature article about the café therefore she had to go so as not to be caught up with traffic.<p>

Bonnie for her part resigned herself to her "date" tonight with Kol, she had gone home midday to get more suitable clothes for the date which now hanged in the small inner office they all shared. She had not been able to do a lot of work that day, having been consciously glancing at the clock every hour dreading the time. Caroline had been watching her friend just be more anxious as night time approached.

"Hey Bon Bon, relax, it's just a date. It's not as if you're getting married or something. Besides, I'm sure Kol must be sweating with anticipation. He practically had to bully you into a date with him, so make him work for it. This can turn out to be fun for you," Caroline lifted her eyebrows repeatedly at Bonnie.

Bonnie let out a heavy sigh, "you're right. I'll make him regret he every asked for this date! Serves him right, bully!" Caroline smiled at her friends' reaction. Come on, it's time for you to change. Let's make Kol salivate for you."

"Eeww, Caroline," was all Bonnie could get out.

* * *

><p>Elijah was back at his office double checking some documents that he needed to forward to his brother in the morning. He was leaving the next evening to 'get married' so he had to make sure that they could function without him, or he could deliberately screw up the documentation so his brother would be left to scramble and do the documentation himself. Let him experience the value of Elijah to the empire, how easy he made difficult paperwork seem easy. The phone on his desk vibrated, Elijah scowled before answering. "What is it now?"<p>

Across town Klaus was winding up his last meeting for the day signaling Alaric to bring around the car. This was truly a pleasant day for him, working with both his brothers had been something that he had deliberately not been confident about in the past acknowledging the world of difference between Elijah and him. Kol understood him and he understood Kol, Elijah was always another matter. Several times, he had chosen to work with people outside of family over his older brother, but maybe times are changing. He had looked for his brother Kol early evening but found his work area suspiciously empty, maybe he thought Kol was getting ready for the shipment that was to be moved tomorrow or meeting with Donovan. Either way, Kol had been suspiciously absent since the shipyard that morning. Channeling his thoughts to Caroline, he was conflicted how much of what he was doing he would eventually disclose with her. She was living under his roof now, he practically demanded it a few nights before without really thinking what that impact would have on him and his family. He was always the one brother who put the business interests of the family above everything else. Sure he had women, flings, affairs, and more than a few of them hinted that they wanted to be more than what they were they were, angling for a Mrs. Mikaelson position. Klaus frowned at this, was he really thinking those thoughts finally with Caroline in mind. He was changing a lot of his beliefs and practices for her, but could he go all the way with her. She was his complete opposite. So fresh, full of light, still looking at the world with rose colored glasses, he had practically dragged her into his world, even if it were the right thing to do, he was not going to give up what they had right now. Nice and slow, she was his 'girlfriend' now, thinking he actually never had one before. His face hardened thinking she can be used as a target to get to him. More than his brothers and mother who were born to this life, she would be defenseless and innocent.

* * *

><p>Kol had arrived at the Café promptly at seven, he was surprised to find that he was both nervous and anticipating this 'date', thinking this had never happened before. He actually never even 'dated' before. Having been an expert at pick-ups to curb his frustrations, much like his brother. Earlier, he had practically spent the whole afternoon just planning out the date. As he entered the Café searching for her, he frowned thinking she better appreciate his effort at the same time cursing the girl. He spotted Caroline instead sitting down in one of the stool by the counter. "Well hello Sweet Caroline." Kol said mischievously.<p>

Caroline rolled her eyes at this, "Mr. Mikaelson, you and I will have a little talk before I inform Bonnie that you are here," eyeing Kol, "you clean up well, I see you made the effort. That's good because Bonnie did the same. Now," pointing at Kol "do not mess this up. She is my best friend, and I am only consenting to this because you are Klaus' brother so I know you won't dare to play with her."

Kol raised an eyebrow at Caroline, "so, you are going to use my own brother against me?" Before Caroline could respond, Bonnie stepped out of the inner office attracting both her and Kol's attention. Kol could only stare at Bonnie until Caroline nudged him, "cat got your tongue, loverboy?"

Kol glared at Caroline, he wanted to strangle her but off course couldn't not only because of his brother, but because she was Bonnie's bestfriend. So he just approached Bonnie who had he arms folded infront of her.

"Hello beautiful." Kol greeted Bonnie. "Really, that's what you're going with?" Bonnie practically fumed at Kol. Trying to rectify the situation, Kol took Bonnie's hand and kissed it, looking into her eyes, "I look forward to tonight."

This was exactly how Klaus found them, as he entered the Café to fetch Caroline for the night. Looking at the situation, Klaus stepped forward "so this is where you were at brother" eyeing Kol before walking toward Caroline. Having been caught by his brother, Kol let go of Bonnie's hand, giving his brother a fierce look then softening his expression again to gaze back at Bonnie saying, "ready to go?"

Bonnie looked at Caroline who encouraged her with her eyes then back at Kol, "okay, let's get this joke over and done with."And with that marched toward the door saying," coming Kol."

Both Caroline and Klaus suppressed smiles seeing Kol scuttle after Bonnie. Caroline turned to Klaus, "did you know about that?" referring to Kol and his date with Bonnie. Klaus shrugged, "no. but I'm not actually surprised. I think he was more surprised that I actually caught him."

Caroline put her arms around Klaus, "he isn't going to hurt Bonnie is he?"

Klaus exhaled, "I think my brother knows well enough that playing with your friend is a little close to home, so I hope not. Let's go, we should have dinner out ourselves."

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Bonnie impatiently asked Kol.<p>

Goading Bonnie, "I'm kidnapping you. You will never see your family or friends again." "Stop the car, I mean it." Turing to Kol, you may be used to playing this kind of games with your women, but I will not be one of them. I told Caroline I will give you a chance, but you are practically on my last nerve. So, stop the car, I'm getting out."

Kol eyed Bonnie narrowing his eyes then exhaled, "fine, I'm sorry." Pointing to a sign post outside the window of the car, "we are almost here, I wanted it to be a surprise." The car slowed down to a stop with Kol getting out then taking Bonnie's hand to help her out of the car.

Bonnie glanced at Kol suspiciously, "why is there no other car but yours here?" Kol rubbed his neck looking around before looking back at Bonnie, "I know the owners, and told them I wanted to place exclusively tonight so they closed it just for us." Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Kol then looked back at the restaurant, "impressive."

Kol felt butterflies at his stomach at the compliment Bonnie gave, "well you are a hard woman to impress." Bonnie walked toward the foyer of the restaurant. "'Dillinger's', this place is legendary, I've always wanted to go to this place. Well Mr. Mikaelson, so far you've been earning brownie points, Let's go inside." Pleased with Bonnie's reaction, Kol escorted them inside where they were greeted by the owner himself.

"Good Evening Mr. Mikaelson, Miss," turning to Bonnie, "I hope you enjoy your night here, the staff are your disposal and we would like to start you off with wine, if you will chose from our selection," gesturing for a water to bring bottles forward.

After Kol had selected a bottle, the owner once again glanced at Bonnie, "ah excellent choice of wine. I will leave you now to enjoy." But before he could step away, Bonnie spoke, "it's nice of you to allow Kol to have this place all to ourselves tonight."

The owner turned to Kol then back to Bonnie, "but off course, the Mikaelsons are old family friends, we go way back, I hope this is not the last time you visit our place. You are always welcome to come back with or without Mr. Mikaelson." then bowed.

Kol handed Bonnie her glass of wine before saying, "I hope you don't mind, Caroline informed me you loved French cuisine so I preselected our entrées." Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "ok impress me with your choices."

It was a surprisingly enjoyable experience for Bonnie, not only was the food to die for, the effort Kol exerted to get them a private restaurant plus the obvious attempt to keep himself in check had Bonnie thinking she might have to change her mind about Kol. Off course, being just an ordinary girl who was not used to this wine and dine experience should be overwhelming. She even got to know Kol a bit, sharing some of his growing up stories with his brothers. Bonnie sensed he was guarded with information but maybe it was because they were obviously from very different worlds as Caroline herself had pointed out to Bonnie with regard to her and Klaus.

As Kol was driving back Bonnie to her apartment, he ventured to ask her what he had been dying to ask her the whole night, "would you go out with me again, next week? I have to go out of town for business for a few days but I will me back mid week next week, say Friday?"

Bonnie took her time to answer, preferring to glance out the window until the car stopped in front of her apartment building. A little surprised to find that Kol had known where she lived, "how do you know I live here?'

Kol just shrugged, "I try to make it my business to know everything about you. I apologize if this is a bit stalker lik." Kol grinned, "you know you still have not answered my question."

Bonnie opened her door to get out then glanced back at Kol, "fine, see you next Friday."

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline walked into their bedroom with Klaus practically pushing Caroline against the door as it closed. "I had been wanting to do this all night." Kissing her neck earning a moan from Caroline, he proceeded leave a trail of kisses just above her breast ripping her dress down the middle.<p>

The cold air suddenly felt by Caroline brought her back to her senses, "Klaus". Klaus paused to look at Caroline noting what he had done to her dress, lifting her by her ass he brought her to their bed saying, "sorry sweetheart, I'll buy you a new one." Continuing to rip the remainder of her dress and throwing it to the floor. Guiding her to lie on her back Klaus carefully unhooked her bra molding his hands to her breasts for a moment hearing her breath intake before letting his hand slide down her sides toward the straps of her lacey underwear which he then proceeded to very slowly remove.

"Race your legs love" Caroline did as Klaus had asked, when Klaus had finally removed her last piece of clothing, Klaus parted her legs and once again kissed his way from the tip of her toes all the way to her center. "I love the way you taste," Klaus all but moan at the juices his tongue was lapping before inserting a finger inside her folds then another, "Oh God Klaus!" Caroline shouted before placing both of her hands on Klaus' hair.

Caroline was glancing down and locked eyes with Klaus for a moment. The site of Klaus between her legs, with his tongue extended out ready to lick her folds and his fingers inside of her with his thumb massaging her clit pushed Caroline to the edge, "Ohhh Klaus, I'm about to…..".

"Come for me Sweetheart." Klaus encouraged still at ready to taste her juices. When she finally let loose after Klaus further pressed her clit, she could hear and feel Klaus lapping on her juices as if it was the most divine taste he had ever had.

When Klaus finally left her heat, she missed his tongue and gawked when she felt him licking her stomach and blowing cold air on her belly button. Caroline once again looked down at Klaus, "Klaus, I think you are over dressed, let's get you out of your clothes."

Caroline went on her knees on the bed with Klaus letting her remove his tie, then his shirt as he hand spanned his chest muscles, Klaus' breath hitched as Caroline finally touched his belt buckle. Not wanting to waste another second, he stepped off the bed then proceeded to remove his pants then his boxers before sliding back on to the bed.

He practically yelped when Caroline abruptly straddled him then bent forward to kiss him on the lips with her hands still exploring his muscles. When Caroline proceeded to begin kissing a path toward his massive cock, Klaus stopped Caroline, "My love, I might not be able to stop myself if you continue to do what you're doing. I would rather have me inside of you."

Caroline looked at Klaus teasing him by licking her lips, "I want to taste you first." Then took the tip of his cock inside her mouth, Klaus couldn't help the grunt and groaning sounds he made while Caroline took all of him inside her mouth and went up and down, up and down. When her fingers went to massage his balls, Klaus was caught by surprise when he unsuspectingly released inside Caroline's mouth immediately alarmed at what Caroline may be feeling.

Trying to sense any discomfort from Caroline, he was shocked to feel her sucking on his cock milking it of all its fluids. Klaus grabbed Caroline by her shoulders and pinned her underneath him enclosing both her wrists above her head with one of his hands. He kissed her with everything he had in him, only coming up for air when he was practically breathless. "Caroline, look at me," he commanded before plunging into her heat.

Several hours after, Klaus was still wide awake with Caroline tightly enclosed in his arms. He finally accepted that for the first time in a long time, he feared for someone beyond his family. His Caroline had now become the most important person in his life, and he swore to himself to protect her. He experienced trepidation at what Caroline would say when she finally found out who he really was and what business he was in. Would she leave him, would he wake up one day with her gone? With that thought, he embraced her more tightly against him. Mentally planning in his mind how he would tell Caroline about his world.

* * *

><p>"Really, a plain gold band?" Haley glanced at her wedding ring.<p>

Elijah scoffed, "it's not a real marriage so you should expect me to go all out."

Haley stared at Elijah for a few seconds, "well now that's over. We have three more days of honeymoon time, might as well use that time to build our Europe alliances."

Elijah just walked away from Haley, "you do that."

This got Haley to fume, "Mikaelson, this is a partnership. Dammit, we need to do this together."

Elijah confronted Haley, "you got the Mikaelson name attached to yours that all you need. Now leave me alone!" Haley leered at Elijah, "well Elijah, I think you gave me too little credit. Don't think I won't resort to extraordinary means, we do not have a pre-nup so whatever happens to you, I get everything you own plus my inheritance. So I suggest you make yourself presentable and meet me in the lobby in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>Kol had sent Bonnie a dozen roses consistently everyday until starting the day after the 'date' all the way to the day before their next date. He even texted Bonnie the day he arrived back to inform her he was back. Bonnie had received a lot of teasing from both Kat and Caroline who both were delighted to find out how Kol had planned out the date. Bonnie had almost regretted that she told her friends about how her date went, almost but not really regretted, she was just not used to being swept of her feet by her dates.<p>

The three of them were having a quiet lunch at a corner of the Café each sharing stories about their lovelife, it was hard to imagine that just over a month ago this was not what each one of them expected. Caroline worded Bonnie's thoughts exactly.

"Could any of us all have thought that we would all be this happy, we have the Café, each other, and we all have men who we love in our lives," eying the protest building from her two friends, "uh uh uh, you do not get to deny this. Stefan has been making every excuse about the feature article to get you to always meet up with him Kat, or you both may be just using the article as an excuse. You my dear Bon Bon, have someone who practically is singlehandedly responsible for ensuring the flower shop down the corner survives with the amount of flowers we get. "I just love it!"

"Let's have a girl night slumber party at my place!" Kat suggested excitedly. "It's been ages since we last had that." Bonnie and Caroline looked at one another, "ok let's!"

Bonnie however suggested, "But I think we should have it in Caroline's apartment since it's practically empty, we can trash the place." Caroline punched Bonnie gently, "Hey, that's my place."

Kat stood up from the table but before doing that, smiled "then it's settled. Tomorrow night at Care's apartment, no men allowed."

* * *

><p>Kol was back from his mission and was updating his brother about what transpired the last few days. When he noticed that Klaus was distracted, "brother, are you even listening to me."<p>

Klaus glanced at Kol changing the topic, "Caroline told me you continue to pursue her friend."

Kol frowned at his brother, "you have never cared about my relationships in the past brother. Or is this about Caroline. Did she ask you to talk to me?"

Klaus chucked, "no need to be defensive brother, she was actually happy that you were getting along with her friend." Klaus sighed, "they are suppose to have a 'girls night' tonight, Caroline and her friends at her apartment."

Kol looked at his brother, "are you worried, about their safety I mean? Bonnie did text me not to bother her tonight saying the same thing."

Klaus got up and poured himself a glass of scotch, "not really, I have had a apartment secured since last week."

Kol understood what his brother was concerned about, "you're thinking about what Caroline would do if she found out about the business we were into. I don't blame you, I been thinking about that myself." Kol sat down beside his brother, "by the way, have you heard from Elijah?"

Klaus was amused by the question, "he informed me he got married a few days ago and that he would be back tomorrow. He wanted to set up a lunch with mother to formally meet this Marshall girl."

Kol grimaced at his brother, "do we have too." Klaus smirked, "we will have to, we have to watch Elijah and assess this Marshall girl." "But isn't that Haley, the girl you know already." Kol raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"Not a very smart girl, that one. She attempted her charms on me, as if I could read between the lines. All she wanted was a foot in the door, which she got with Elijah."

Kol rationalized, "didn't she get what she wanted in the end then?" Klaus cryptically told his brother, "only time will tell."

* * *

><p>Lunch with the Mikaelsons was a formal affair. Klaus wanted Haley to feel out of her depth as possible. He instructed his mother to pull out all the stops. Intimidation was what Klaus wanted. So as Elijah and Haley walked into the massive dining hall of the Mikaelsons, Haley hesitated a moment eyeing Kol, Klaus and the Mikaelson matriarch who were all seated.<p>

Klaus did not bother to stand up and just addressed Elijah, "Brother I guess congratulations are in order? Please sit down," practically ignoring Haley.

Elijah cleared his throat before introducing Haley, "Mother, may I introduce my wife, Haley. Haley, this is my mother, Esther." Esther's manners and natural breeding took precedence over whatever she was feeling toward Haley, welcoming Haley with a hard embrace, "welcome to the family, my dear." Elijah then took Haley's arm then pointed to his brothers, you off course know both Klaus and Kol."

Haley just smirked at both brothers before she allowed herself to be escorted to a chair by her husband. "The marriage was sudden. I didn't even know your where seeing Haley brother." Klaus spoke.

Suppressing a grunt, Elijah explained, "we were, very quietly. It was not really in the best interests of our family, our relationship."

Kol butted in, "that's about right. In fact, I expected much more from you brother. Ending up with someone so beneath us is almost shameful."

Haley seethed at the obvious gibe of Kol. "Don't hold yourself so high above everyone else, you Mikaelsons are not God. You can't really choose who you fall for."

Klaus challenged, "Am I to believe that you are in love with my brother then?" Haley tried to get under the skin of Klaus, "he's the best Mikaelson after all."

Klaus looked at Elijah, "well brother, you made your bed, you might as well enjoy what's in it too. Just thought you would settle for more class."

Elijah was getting tired of the conversation, "Enough dramatics, let's eat so this can be over and done with."

Kol couldn't resist a last taunt, "I see marital bliss suits you brother."

Klaus was thankful dinner was over in less than an hour with Elijah making up an excuse for Haley and him to leave early. He really hated being forced to grace family gatherings even if it was private. He was lost in his thoughts speculating his brother Elijah's intentions when the door to his study opened.

* * *

><p>"Is the coast clear? Your mother said you were in here." Klaus opened his arms to invite Caroline to sit on his lap. "Sorry about tonight my love, Elijah was being a bit dramatic and wanted a private family dinner to introduce his new wife. I would have invited you but you might not have been comfortable. Besides, Kol informed me that Bonnie told him you guys had inventory to take care off tonight."<p>

Klaus saw the disappointed look on Caroline's face, reading the look correctly, "maybe I should have asked you if you wanted to join us for dinner?"

Caroline stood up from Klaus' lap and walked toward the window, "it's just that, I don't know who are what I am in your life. I know I'm with you but only until a certain stage. I want to share everything with you. Maybe I'm expecting too much, maybe this is not what you want."

Klaus stood up and wrapped his arms around Caroline from the back, bringing her to his chest. "I want you in my life, not just some parts, all of it." He paused a bit and let out a nervous breath, "it's just that I'm scared that you might not want to be with me anymore when you find out what kind of man I am."

Caroline turned around and wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck, "I know what kind of man you are. You are a caring brother, a loving son, a devoted boyfriend, but I want to share more with you. You practically know everything about me."

Klaus brought his forehead forward to touch Caroline's, "will you love me, through all my faults and shortcomings. Be beside me through all my struggles? I have never had someone like you in my life. I'm afraid to lose you."

Caroline kissed Klaus tenderly, after the emotional outburst of Klaus, she wanted to reassure him of what she felt. "Don't put me in a pedestal my love. All I ask is for you to trust me, open up to me, let me get to know all of you."

Klaus carried Caroline back to the sofa, "just be patient with me my love, this is all new to me."

* * *

><p><strong> That's it for Chapter Ten. The drama is to unfold during the next chapter with character deaths. So this is just a bridge chapter to build up storylines. Next update will probably be in two weeks hopefully sooner, depends on how the next two weeks go.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I need more encourage please, more reviews and comments on how I am doing? I love writing about Klaroline, unfortunately I don't own any of the characters. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

The persistent ringing of the phone brought Bonnie out of her dream state as she searched for her phone on top of the side table while her eyes were still closed. "Hello," she answered drowsily.

"Bonnie love, miss me?"

Bonnie groaned, "seriously Kol, it's not even sunrise. What the hell is wrong with you!"

Kol just laughed, "first of all its seven in the morning, it's a beautiful day and it's time for your wake up coffee."

Bonnie sat up from her bed, "are you really doing this, putting me in a bad mood so early in the morning," walking toward her bathroom to splash water on her face.

"Come on love, you know I just made your day, now wouldn't it just make your year if you actually woke up next to me, the first face you see in the morning." Kol persisted to tease.

"Ugh Kol, I swear I'll cut this call if you don't shut up," she was still feeling her way out of the bathroom when the doorbell rang, "what now. I have to go someone's at the door," and cut the call before opening her front door.

"That would be me love," and there indeed was Kol putting on his most charming smile looking Bonnie from toe to head just loving her 'just got out of bed' look, "well aren't you just a sight for sore eyes," handing Bonnie a cup of coffee.

"Is there something seriously wrong with you! What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie fumed.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger," nudging Bonnie to get inside her apartment, "and today I am literally the messenger, I come bearing a top-secret for your ears only message." In a sing-song female voice Kol proceeded to deliver the message, "tell Bonnie to she has one hour tops to shower, get dressed and get her butt to the airport."

"Wait, what?" Bonnie asked Kol confused.

Kol shrugged, "It's Saturday, the lovebirds decided to take a day trip to New York to shop and you are holding up the plane," looking at his watch, "we have exactly fifty minutes to get you to the airport, so you can skip the shower and change part if you want, but we need at least thirty minutes to get to the airport from here."

Bonnie suspiciously looked at Kol, "why didn't she call or tell me herself, why send you here."

Kol smirked, "would you believe she actually insisted that I pick you up and surprise you. Now, twenty minutes to change, tick tock."

Bonnie glared at Kol then stomped away while Kol just followed Bonnie's progress with his eyes, "I can join you in the shower if you want!" As Bonnie banged the bathroom door she could still hear Kol laughing heartily.

* * *

><p>"Daughter, you didn't even invite your own father to your wedding." Silas pointedly told his daughter as he spotted her entering his study at the family home.<p>

Haley leered at her father, "well father, I don't think you would have given us your best wishes anyway."

Silas stood up to refill his drink, "A Mikaelson, I have to hand it to you daughter, you take after me with your sneaky ways."

Haley scoffed at her father, "ah but you see, hard to believe but what Elijah and I have is true love."

"I know you well enough Haley Marshall to know that's not true at all. You are planning something. If this is your way of getting back at me for that deal with Salvatore, you of all people should understand that that was just business, with the Salvatore interests we Marshalls have finally something we have not had in the last twenty years, respect."

"We, suddenly theirs a we? There has not been a 'we' since mother died, I carry the Mikaelson name now, so respect? I have that too. I also have the trust money from my inheritance." Haley eyed her father.

"What do you want Haley?" Silas asked his daughter.

"I don't want anything from you. Not since the day you killed mother. You're the one responsible for mother's death, not me, not your own men who you cold-bloodedly shot in the head because they didn't do their jobs. It was your job to protect your family, your job to protect mother. You might as well have pulled the trigger to the gun that killed her," Haley shouted at her father.

Silas threw a bottle across the room, "enough! You are no daughter of mine."

"and you are no father of mine! You lost me when Mom died. All you care about is power and money. From this day on I have no father, I swear to do everything in me to take away everything that you care about, your power, since you took away from me the one thing that I cared about, my mother."

* * *

><p>"Look at you, Caroline Forbes shopping in Manhattan, from small town girl to shopaholic socialite," Bonnie chuckled while both Caroline and her strutted down Madison Street carrying bags and bags of clothes, shoes and accessories.<p>

"Look who's talking Bonnie Bennett, I count the same number of bags on your arms, I think we need a break my legs are killing me, I haven't done this kind of shopping in…..never," as she giggled with Bonnie joining in.

Abruptly stopping and pointing at a restaurant, "this seems like a good place." Bonnie told Caroline.

Caroline grimaced, "well actually we are suppose to meet our men, and I do mean our men Bonnie Bennett in a few minutes I just have to tell Alaric that we are done shopping so we could meet up again," waving a hand to attract Alaric's attention who was walking a few meters away from them.

"I see you ladies enjoyed yourselves?" Klaus eyed the bags of Caroline and Bonnie all hidden under the restaurant table.

Caroline stood up from the table to greet Klaus with a kiss before responding, "yes we did, thanks to you," further leaning in to whisper in Klaus' ear, "I love you."

Klaus' eyes softened at Caroline's whispered words, normally not a man prone to public displays of affection, he unconsciously leaned forward to capture Caroline's lips for a passionate kiss until he heard several throats clear and his brother Kol taunt him with a mocking whistle.

Pretending to feel faint and fanning herself, Caroline made light of the display of affection of Klaus knowing he was probably feeling self conscious of his gesture, "come on let's sit down, so I think between the four of us, Bonnie and I got the better end of the deal with just shopping on the agenda for the day."

Kol laughed at Caroline's comment, "you got that right, he kept calling and texting Alaric the whole time to check where you where and what you were doing we practically accomplished nothing," looking at his brother he pretended to cough then quietly said, "whipped!" which got him a nudge on the neck from his brother.

"Well I for one appreciate that Klaus was concerned for Caroline and me, it's our first time in New York. If I had a boyfriend I would want him to be anxious enough to check on me from time to time," Bonnie mentioned while winking at Caroline.

Upon hearing Bonnie's words, Kol backtracked, "well Klaus was calling for both of us, if you really want to know. In fact, I had to persuade him to constantly check on you girls."

Bonnie just lifted an eyebrow at Kol and looked at Klaus and Caroline as if saying 'do you believe this guy?'

Klaus looked at Caroline again brushing a stray strand of hair, "let's have something to eat then plan where you ladies want to go the rest of the afternoon, Kol and I will be glad to show you around then we head back nighttime."

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" Damon screamed at Silas.<p>

"I want you to kill my daughter, she's proving to be an irritation." Silas said calmly.

"She's your daughter, what the hell is wrong with you!" Damon threw back at Silas.

"She is no daughter of mine, she just threatened to take down the empire, screw up what we built. No one will threaten or intimidate me. We shouldn't appear weak, our adversaries will perceive us as vulnerable if I let her get away with this. You, I have let you just lounge around so far, not get your hands dirty. This stops now, you will personally dispose of Haley, do it quietly but quickly." Silas pointed at Damon.

Damon scoffed, "I will not kill your daughter, she is your problem not mine."

Silas approached Damon menacingly, "I tell you what, either you get rid of her, or I get rid of you, your choice. Two days, either way someone dies."

* * *

><p>"You seem distracted, is anything wrong?" Katherine asked Stefan. They were together again today, the day before the issue containing the feature on the Café was scheduled to come out.<p>

Stefan heaved a sigh, "nothing you need to worry about, it's just my brother."

Katherine frowned, "I didn't know you had a brother?"

Stefan shrugged, "we were never close. We have just reconnected recently. He wanted to meet up later for dinner."

Katherine touched Stefan hand, "that's good right."

Stefan gave Katherine a faint smile, "yeh it is, something seems to be bothering him. Anyway, let's talk about the magazine, are you excited? The issue is due out tomorrow."

"Very, we are all looking forward to it. The café has its share of loyal customers so we are actually doing okay but we have been talking about expanding branches recently, so this feature is a good jumping point for that, to test some waters," Katherine shared with Stefan.

Stefan rubbed the hand Katherine still had tucked to him pulling her forward to a tentative embrace, "I for one am sure you will be successful in anything you choose to do. You have my support, anything you need," Stefan timidly lowered his lips to Katherine all the time giving her the opportunity to back out from the kiss but what she did was meet him halfway.

* * *

><p>Silas was being rushed to the hospital just after midnight. He was supposed to meet with Damon Salvatore almost two hours ago but Damon never showed. Instead Silas had left in a huff by midnight fuming at being stood up by Damon and he had almost stepped into his SUV had he not accepted a call from a business associate preventing him from entering his SUV immediately so when it exploded he was about twelve feet away, far enough not to had died instantly but near enough to be seriously injured.<p>

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Silas was being rushed by emergency units to the hospital. Any normal human being would be disoriented and confused, Silas on the other hand during his lucid moments channeled all his energy on replaying the early events trying to find a cogent conclusion on who was or were responsible for his near demise. Damon seemed the logical one with his mysterious no-show, but he couldn't discount Haley or some of his enemies as being responsible for this. If they had succeeded, all he had worked for would have been for nothing. He remembered the words his daughter had thrown at him just a few days ago and again the obvious disenchantment of Salvatore about their arrangement. Silas was always a paranoid man but this attempt on his life has put his paranoia into overdrive. He would do to his enemies what they tried to do to them, but he would be successful were they had failed. He would make sure they were six feet under the ground, starting with Salvatore. With this thought, Silas arrived at the Emergency area of the hospital and passed out.

* * *

><p>"Elijah where are you!" Haley screamed as she banged the front door of the apartment.<p>

Elijah stepped to the top of the staircase and slowly made his way down while scowling at Haley then frowning as he saw her panic face, "keep your voice down, what is wrong with you."

Haley grabbed Elijah's hand, "you have to help me, you have to help me."

Elijah grabbed Haley, "what did you do!"

"I did something, but it didn't work. He's in the hospital I still don't know if he will pull through but I need this to be over, I need him to die."

Elijah shook Haley, "stop talking in riddles, what did you do!"

Haley pushed Elijah away from her, "I tried to kill him, Silas. But he didn't get in the car when the car exploded, he was still outside. He's in the hospital, they're trying to save him."

Elijah shook his head, "your ambition equals your desperation, things like that need careful planning, it just shows what a complete amateur in this game you really are. If I know your father, he is planning your demise even as he is fighting for his life. You made a calculated gamble unfortunately you lost. In this game, if you lose the penalty is your life."

Haley was sweating and disoriented, "No! You have to help me, I am your wife. My father will never believe you weren't in on this, he will know you had a hand in this. He will think we planned this together."

Elijah just shook his head, "he knows me well enough to know this is not my work, this is all you."

Haley grabbed widely at Elijah, "you will regret this. I will make you regret this."

Klaus had a very long day, not only was there a problem with a missing accountant along with millions of unaccounted disbursements, Elijah has been bothering him about the Haley problem and possible repercussions of her actions to the Mikaelson empire. The one thing he was looking forward to was for this day to end as he made his way up to stairs to the bedroom he was massaging his neck in exhaustion.

As he opened the bedroom door he noticed three things, the first the lights was out and it was only a few lighted candles that guided his way, second he saw champagne and strawberries and the third thing that struck him speechless and almost gave him a heart attack was Caroline sprawled in their bed with the tiniest of a laced up lingerie. Caroline was currently kneeling on the bed biting her lip, "Hey, come here. You look like you are about to fall down."

Klaus smiled lightly and followed Caroline's instructions as she tapped the space on the bed in front of her, with his back pressed to her scantily clad body she whispered to his ear, "how about a back massage, get this" referring to his coat and inner shirt, she helped him take them off, "off you. Isn't this what girlfriends are suppose to do to their boyfriends?

Caroline was kissing a line from Klaus' neck to his back while her hands were unbuckling his belt when Klaus placed his hands on top of Caroline's to as he finished the task of undressing himself until he was naked facing Caroline and pressing her down on the bed. With his right hand he caressed Caroline's cheek while his left hand slowly slid down from her neck to the valley of her breasts before his lips followed the path his left hand had previously been in, "I love coming home to you, I love that you're waiting for me in bed wearing what you are wearing just for me," slowly removing her thin clothing.

Fully naked Caroline straddled him pushing him down on the bed in his back just tracing his chest with the tip of her fingers earning hissing sounds from him. He attempted to sit down intent on capturing her lips again but she just palmed him back down and looking at him with a mischievous smile sliding her fingers to his sides before capturing his most prized possession with her hands.

"Whatever kind of day you had today, I want you to forget all that and just let me pleasure you," taking his tip into her mouth and slowly taking all of him into her mouth letting her teeth graze his vein. Hearing the moans she was eliciting from Klaus she gained more confidence quickening her pace as she cupped his ass to bring him even closer to her.

"Caroline, oh sweethe…ump," grabbing her hair with more force as he pumped into her mouth one last time and releasing into her mouth, "yes sweetheart," Klaus hissed this time grabbing her head to lift her up to him as he kissed her thoroughly tasting himself in the process. Reversing their positions he looked deeply into her eyes and smiled at her tenderly, "I love you Caroline."

Caroline clutched Klaus face again then kissed him slowly biting his lower lip before inserting is tongue inside his as their tongues fought for dominance as they continued to deepened their kiss until they had to part to breath. Klaus took the opportunity to line himself up and enter Caroline catching her by surprise wrapping her legs around his upper back he set a steady pace quickening his thrusts only when Caroline called out to him, "harder, oh god, faster," capturing Klaus lips once again for a searing kiss before Klaus broke the kiss to lock eyes with Caroline again, "come for me, love."

Klaus watched as Caroline bit her lower lip again as she came for him and while she was still reveling in the aftershocks of her orgasm she whispered quietly, "I love you too Klaus," this was all it took for Klaus to lose control as he spilled his seed inside Caroline.

* * *

><p>Next day, Bonnie, Katherine and Caroline where stepping into the curb about to get inside the SUV after closing up the Café when they were ambushed by four men with high powered guns who stepped out another SUV that blocked theirs shooting their driver and shouting at them to get on the floor.<p>

All three girl awkwardly got on the ground when two men grabbed Caroline and dragged her inside the SUV then took off so fast they left skid marks. "Kat, Caroline, you okay," Bonnie asked as she tried to get into a sitting position. A few seconds later two men run toward them, one proceeded to help her and Katherine up the other checked the status of the driver of the SUV.

"Get your hands off me, who are you!" Bonnie screamed at the men. "Calm down maam, we work for Mr. Mikaelson, we were hired to protect you and Ms. Forbes," the man who helped her up answered her.

"Well someone took her, what do they want with her?" Bonnie screamed at the man before turning to Katherine, "you alright Kat?"

Katherine exhaled nervously, "what happened, who took Care. Who are you guys?"

The man who answered Bonnie earlier looked to his partner who shook his head to signal that the driver was dead. The man nodded once then took out his phone to dial a number which was answered after two rings, "Mr. Mikaelson, we have a situation….," whatever the man had planned to say was halted as Bonnie grabbed the phone from the man.

"Klaus is that you? This is Bonnie…" Bonnie screamed to the phone.

"Bonnie? What happened?" Kol asked Bonnie in a panicked voice.

"Kol, oh my god, someone took Caroline. The driver of the SUV is dead, why would anyone want to take her," Bonnie narrated to Kol in tears.

"Calm down Bonnie, where are you, I'll go to you right now."

"In front of the Café, there are police here now and a crowd of people," Bonnie told Kol.

"Okay, hand back the phone to Freddie, the man infront of you I need to talk to him. Please go inside the Café and wait for me there, got it? If Katherine with you too, get her inside the Café too," Bonnie handed the phone back to Freddie and pulled Katherine back toward the Café as instructed.

* * *

><p>Kol rushed into the study where Klaus was about to pour a glass of scotch but turned around abruptly at Kol frowning, "slow down brother, is the house on fire?"<p>

Kol shook his head at his brother, "no time for pleasantries now, we have to go now. Caroline has been taken. I just talked to Bonnie and Freddy. The driver is dead."

Klaus suddenly felt lightheaded and almost feel to the floor, "what are you saying!"

Kol went to his brother to shake him, "no time for a breakdown now, we have to leave now, Alaric already has the car out front."

Kol tried his best to inform his brother about all the details he knew which wasn't really much at this point. He could understand what his brother was going through right now after weeks of observing the changes happening. He knew his brother loved Caroline and if anything happened to her, whoever did this would die a thousand deaths. He himself felt relief knowing Bonnie was safe but at the same time he felt fear knowing that what happened to Caroline could have happened and could still happen to Bonnie.

"How many people where guarding them tonight? How could this happen, am I missing something? Klaus' questions where now going a mile a moment, impatiently telling his driver to break the speed limit.

* * *

><p>"You what!" Elijah shouted at whoever he was talking to on the phone.<p>

"You have no choice but to help me now, or I swear I will kill her!" The voice answered back, "you have two hours, you know I am not bluffing."

Elijah threw his phone across the room thinking how simple his life was a month ago, before he got married, before Haley, when all he had to deal with was his insecurities with his brothers. He tried to gauge his brothers' reaction and deep down despite what he had known about his brother his whole life, this Caroline was a game changer. If anything happened to her, Klaus would be lost to him forever. He debated whether to call Klaus immediately or take action by himself. After a moment, his decision was made.

Klaus heard his phone ring glancing at the caller ID debated if he should ignore it before deciding to answer the call, "not a good time brother."

"On the contrary this may be the most important phone call you may receive right now. I know who has Caroline." Elijah told his brother calmly.

Klaus yelled to his brother, "don't mess with me Elijah, what the hell are you playing at, what did you do to Caroline?" Hearing Klaus, Kol turned to his brother mouthing 'Elijah?'

Elijah continued calmly, "I didn't do anything to her. I just got a call from Haley. She had Caroline kidnapped to use as leverage for us to bail her out of trouble for attempting to kill her father. She needed Caroline as insurance."

Klaus continued to yell at Elijah, "I don't care if she's your wife, I will kill her myself for what she did! Where the hell did she take Caroline!"

Elijah exhaled, "now brother we have less than two hours, which is what she gave me. They are at warehouse 50, she knew it was empty. She said specifically she wanted me to come alone or she kills Caroline."

"I don't care what she says, Kol and I are on our way there!"

_an hour later…._

"Haley, I'm here!"

"In here, I knew you would come." Haley ushered Elijah in with relief.

"Haley I didn't come alone, my brothers are with me," Elijah told Haley calmly.

Relief was seen on Haley's face, "I knew you would pull through for me, I knew you would help me. Where are they?" Haley searched past Elijah.

"They are behind me, don't worry you will see them soon. Now where is Caroline? What have you done with her. You know my brother is none too happy with what you did." Elijah shook his head at Haley.

Haley shrieked, "it needed to be done to get your attention. You were never going to help me!"

Elijah walked toward Haley then looked her in the eye, "where is Caroline. Answer me now, my patience with you is running thin."

Haley looked closely at Elijah and knew he was serious, "she's here okay. I told the boys the guard the perimeter, she's sedated but alright. I wouldn't harm her, at least not yet."

Elijah, "where? Now!"

Haley exhaled, "fine,, follow me." Haley led him into a hidden room which had a small cot. Caroline was sleeping but he noticed her face a swollen and she had some bruises. Elijah pointed to the bruises.

Haley shrugged, "well it couldn't be helped, she resisted."

"That's absolutely the most wrong thing to say at this time sister-in-law." Klaus entered the small room eying Caroline then glaring at Haley. He was followed in by Kol.

Not noticing the deadly tone of Klaus, Haley was ready to embrace Elijah thinking the brothers where all there for her. to protect her, so far gone she was in her mind feeling nothing but pure terror during the last two days. Elijah stopped Haley from moving anywhere with a hand while Klaus went to pick-up Caroline in his arms signaling to Elijah with a subtle nod.

Haley was confused by what was happening, "wait, what. Where is he taking the girl?"

Elijah and Kol signaled to one another while putting on gloves. As Klaus approached his black SUV with Alaric quickly opening the backdoor to help Klaus tuck Caroline, a lone gunshot was echoed coming from inside the warehouse.

As the SUV started to drive away, Klaus positioned Caroline into lap with his hand stroking her hair dreading what questions she would have for him when she regained consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it. So, the gunshot in the end meant someone died again and yes, it was Haley. The Mikaelsons don't take betrayal and blackmail lightly. Elijah is now a widow and Silas is still alive but not fully recovered yet.<em>**

**_Sorry to Stefarine and Kennett shippers, not much interaction this chapter. More of Elijah and Haley._**

**_Reactions please, I badly need them._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: So Haley's dead. But more importantly Klaus will be confronted with questions from Caroline he might not be ready to answer for fear of losing her, but let's see what happens. Kennett and Stefarine are progressing as you requested. _**

**_Now I'm confronted with a fork on how Damon and Elijah characters will move forward. I still want this particular story to be a journey for Klaroline so this is not yet near its end._**

**_So here goes the next chapter….._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Klaus deposited Caroline on the bed carefully removing her shoes and garments so as not to disturb her sleep. He was feeling guilty, knowing it was his fault that Caroline was put in a life-threatening situation. He dreaded to think it may not be the last one knowing he's family had a lot of enemies lurking once they grasp the significance of Caroline in his life, she would be an open target.

But more than that, his mind was focused on what her reaction would be like when she woke up, being confronted about who he was and whom his family really were was something he had not encountered in the past. The moment he met Caroline he knew she would be important to him that soon she would trigger an avalanche of emotions he would be struggling with. He recognized that if he wanted Caroline in his life, he should be able the trust her with who he really was.

But revealing who he and his family really were and her accepting him were two different things. Accepting him and Caroline embracing his life enough to settle with him was something he was afraid to confront Caroline with. Would she lose the light he so loved about her, would his world corrupt her being? Could he live with himself if she chose to still remain by his side and succumb to the darkness that surrounded him?

Klaus had changed Caroline in one of his shirts before he himself undressed until he only had his boxers on, finally settling down beside Caroline on their bed circling his arms as he repositioned her to lie on his chest. Kissing her hair before uttering a quiet, "I love you", Klaus closed his eyes hoping that all his worst fears for the day to come wouldn't be realized.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the wee hours of the morning, both Damon and Stefan were still deep in conversation as Damon had opened up to Stefan about the Salvatore empires status and his dealings with Silas. Damon still contemplated the repercussions of the current state of Silas and the rumbling of the investors who had investments with them. The general sentiment was that investors felt anxious about the return of their investments. Being the uninjured main partner, it was he whom they pressured and coerced, some openly threatening his life until he gave them concrete assurance that they would get their money back.<p>

Being the man on top during a crisis situation was never Damon's strength. It was the reason why he so willingly teamed up with Silas. All he wanted was the benefits that came with it, the unlimited spending sprees, the fear that his name produced, the women, the high-profile people he socialized with. He never desired the hard work that had to be put in to earn the benefits.

So at this time he was torn, on one hand he wanted Silas to recover quickly to take back the reigns of running the empire, on the other hand, he wanted to be rid of Silas, had wished the attempt on Silas' life was successful whomever had planned it. Being rid of Silas would mean unsurpassed levels of power and money for him. Even if the estate of Silas would be messy, his natural heir should be his daughter, because of the stipulations of their partnership, a large part of the companies and shares would still remain within the Salvatore empire, his property. But either way, he knew he couldn't do it alone, after a taste of what partnering outside of family felt like, he wanted someone familiar with him, who pretty much had his back always. The only person qualified for this he knew was the brother he had ignored for so long, hell the brother he had dismissed and forgotten about, the same one who was contently managing a lone magazine among the thriving publishing empire of the Salvatores.

"I need you Stefan. I regret not saying this before but now I realize what I need. I need my brother wth me, beside me, supporting me. Sometimes leading me, I admit I am not the man father envisioned me to be, the great leader he was," Damon told his brother.

"oh come on brother, the business has expended in areas even father hadn't foreseen. A few setbacks should dampen the leaps you had made." Stefan offered support to his brother.

Damon scoffed, "that wasn't really me, those were seeds father had planted before his death, his trusted associates had followed through with them, I was just the face of the empire, a good for nothing figure."

"Then see this debacle with Silas as an opportunity, for you. You're my older brother, I have always looked up to you, never stopped looking up to you."

Damon refilled their glasses with scotch, "that's exactly why I need you with me, insights like that." Getting no reaction from his brother he continued, "it's my fault really, you became so comfortable in what you are doing that you forget you were also a Salvatore. You should be part of the empire, managing it with me."

Stefan sighed, "Damon, the thing is, I have no desire, nor ambition to be part of the whole empire, I'm happy where I am, even father recognized this. But I will tell you this however, whenever you need me for anything, anything at all, I promise to be there for you, I will just be in the background. I have no wish to be inside on the wheeling and dealings."

Damon swallowed his drink then patted his brother, "I'll take it. And I'll hold you to that promise."

Stefan patted his brother back, "now go and get some rest, you look like hell."

* * *

><p>"You can go home now Kol, it's 2 in the morning," Bonnie impatiently told Kol.<p>

"No, I'm not going to leave you. After what happened. You don't seem like your okay." Kol countered.

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't think anyone is okay with a shooting happening in front of them. I'm just relieved that Caroline is okay and safe. Are you sure I can't talk to her?"

"Not a good idea, she's probably sleeping after the ordeal. My brother is with her, he'll take care of her for sure," Kol assured Bonnie.

Bonnie eyed Kol, "he really does love her, doesn't he. I mean to go out and rescue her himself, all of you, something could have happened to you too."

Kol smiled, "I didn't know you cared Bonnie Love."

"Well it's been a long day, I for one am going to try to get some sleep. If you're sure your staying, you can use the couch, no funny business." Bonnie pointed sternly at Kol.

Kol smirked, "a more tempting invite, I've never had. Are you sure you don't need me to warm your bed, drive all the scary monsters away?"

Bonnie scoffed, "don't make me take my offer back," with that she left Kol and banged her bedroom door. A few minutes later, she had been changed for bed about to tuck herself in when she remembered that Kol was probably uncomfortably sleeping in her living room couch, she huffed before opening a cabinet containing extra pillows and blankets which she took out to bring to him.

Taking the few steps from her bedroom to her living room, she was momentarily stopped by the image of Kol napping so peacefully hugging one of her throw pillows with only his boxers, shocker! Bonnie knew she was staring and taking longer to remove her gaze from a certain part of his anatomy but she tried to rationalize that the guy was asleep anyway, he would never know how seeing him in this state had raised her temperature. Finally deciding she had done enough staring to memorize every part of his body, she moved forward, spreading the blanket she had brought open to cover up Kol's amazing body. The hand that suddenly grabbed hers sent her sprawling on the floor nearly hitting her head on the center table, in alarm Kol's plan to tease Bonnie because he actually was aware she had been staring at him flew out the window as he gathered her in his arms.

"Are you hurt?" touching Bonnie from the back of her head to her back side, Kol asked.

"Oh god, you were awake the whole time?" Bonnie bristled.

Kol raised his hands to defend himself, "I was sleeping okay, but I'm a light sleeper so when I felt someone watching me I woke up. I didn't make a sound because I was still trying to recall where I was for a few seconds. By the time I felt your presence, you had been hovering and I didn't know what you were going to do so I decided to pretend to still be asleep."

Even in the dark, Kol could feel Bonnie smoldering at him, "here's your blanket!" throwing it at Kol.

Kol knew he was responsible for Bonnie's mood, after all she wanted to do him a good deed by bringing him comfortable beddings, so he went after her tugging her arm, "hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," by the time he finished his statement he had both his hands on Bonnie's arms.

Bonnie exhaled a breath, and Kol traced his hands from her arms to her shoulders and finally to the sides of her face, "hey, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Kol ended up caressing Bonnie's cheek which made her hitch her breath unconsciously lifting her hands to Kol's chest intending to push him away from her but ending up with her just leaving her hands on his chest. When a moment later she felt Kol slowly leaning in, she found herself anticipating what he was going to do next that when their lips finally touched she let out a moan.

Bonnie finally broke away from the searing kiss "Kol, we should…"

Still panting Kol continued, "yes I agree, we should take this to the bedroom," once again capturing Bonnie's lips.

Bonnie broke away from the kiss again, "no, no we shouldn't….Kol."

Kol let out a frustrated breath, "yes we should Bonnie love, what are you afraid of?"

Bonnie pushed Kol away finally, "ok fine, I'm afraid that when you finally have me, you'll leave ok!" she didn't realize she was shouting, emotional as she was, "that you'll just go, I know your kind!"

Kol grabbed Bonnie's face once again, "I'm the kind of guy who will be there for you tomorrow, and the day after, and the month after, for you Bonnie, for you…you, you've changed me, take a chance Bonnie love," as Kol once again swooped in for a kiss. This time Bonnie did not pull away but pulled Kol toward the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Elijah had been back in his apartment for an hour, having a nightcap trying to reconcile to the fact that he had killed his wife, well not really someone he felt any remote emotion for, but still for his family, his brother Klaus in particular. Calculating what his next move should be, first he needed to sort out the legalities of his claims concerning his wife's estate, he being the legal husband, anticipating a legal battle with Silas when the guy was recovered enough. Second, he needed to get a firm grip on what the family plans were moving forward, thinking this last act of putting the kill shot into his wife's brain solidified his loyalty to his family.<p>

The brothers had agreed on a cover story about Haley's death earlier, planting evidence to make it look like Silas, through his men, had actually killed his daughter in retaliation and burning the warehouse to the ground to bury as much evidence as possible.

His thoughts finally settled on one Caroline Forbes, his brothers girl. He never thought he would see the day, well he knew at some point they would all probably end up married, but the marriages they all would have had would have all been calculated partnerships to further solidify or expand the empire, not marriages because of love. But his brother had sure done a one-eighty on that belief. It seemed that his brother was so distraught by the possibility of the loss of Ms. Forbes.

Maybe times were indeed changing, maybe being in a relationship has opened up his brother to the importance of family and trust. Maybe Ms. Forbes was what this family needed. Maybe, it was what he needed to, love. Elijah scoffed at the notion, shaking his head, maybe someday.

* * *

><p>The moment Caroline woke up she felt someone's eyes on her. She tried to feel her way around the bed with her hands, checking if she was alone before she tentatively opened one eye and then the other searching the room then finally settling on the man seated on a chair pulled up to her side of the bed. She reached out her hand nearest to him for him to take.<p>

"Hey, what time is it?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"It's after two in the afternoon, I thought it best to just let you sleep. How are you feeling?" Klaus tried to search her face for answers.

Caroline tried to sit up a little, wincing in pain, Klaus hurriedly went to her side to help her. "Maybe you should just lie down sweetheart."

Caroline shook her head, "I want to sit up, but I think my muscles are sore. Help me sit up."

Klaus proceeded to help Caroline, putting several pillows at the headboard then aiding her as she rested her back at the pillows, "are you hungry?"

Caroline smiled a little, "yes, but that can wait for awhile." Caroline patted the bed for Klaus to sit on. "Tell me what happened."

Klaus exhaled, this was not a conversation he was looking forward to, "you where kidnapped by someone who wanted my family's help, as leverage." Taking her hands and joining them together, "I'm sorry, this is my fault. I almost lost you."

Caroline looked at Klaus, "there are a lot of things I don't understand."

Klaus kissed her hands, "I want to tell you everything, but I don't know if you're up to it today, are you sure?"

Caroline, "yes I am. But can we do that after we had a bite to eat? I also wanted to talk to Bonnie and Kat, they must be worried."

Klaus nodded, "okay let's get you something to eat then get you back here you need to rest. Why don't you call your friends first, while I instruct the staff to prepare for late lunch," kissing her forehead before standing up and just as he was about to open the bedroom door, "oh by the way, ask your friend where Kol is, he's not answering his phone. He told me last night he was going to check on your friend Bonnie."

Caroline raised her eyebrow at this information as Klaus stepped out of the room. Grabbing her phone which Klaus had conveniently put on top of the side table beside her, she searched for Bonnie's number and called her.

Bonnie groaned at the sound of her phone ringing thinking who the hell would be calling her at this hour. She groped for her phone which she usually placed right beside her pillow instead found a warm body beside her making her jump up from the bed. At the sudden movement of the bed, Kol woke up abruptly sitting up confused at his surroundings. Bonnie looked down and realized she was naked and quickly pulled the sheet from Kol's body around her leaving Kol naked. The movement brought Kol's attention to Bonnie, locking eyes with her before the persistent ringing of the phone cut through their consciousness.

Kol suddenly grabbed the phone before Bonnie could, answering it abruptly, "what?"

Confused, Caroline tentatively answered, "Kol? Is that you?"

Kol realized a second later it was actually Bonnie's phone that he grabbed, looking sheepishly at Bonnie who was trying to burn him with a look, "Hey Caroline, how are you feeling?"

Bonnie finally wrestled the phone away from Kol, "Hey Care, how are you, I was so worried but Kol said you where with Klaus and resting so I shouldn't bother you."

Caroline recovered from her confusion and decided to tease Bonnie, "so you were worried enough for me to actually spend the night with Kol," Klaus had entered the bedroom again and heard what Caroline had said mouthing 'really?', "and don't try to deny it, I caught you read handed, letting Kol answer you phone. Might as well put it on speaker as Klaus wants to talk to his brother too," Bonnie glared at Kol again before complying with Caroline's request putting the phone on the bed.

Caroline egged Klaus to speak, "Now brother, I trust you had a good nights' sleep so maybe its best that we use the remainder of the day to inform them of the what they need to know about our family, I think it's time."

Kol exhaled noisily then looked at Bonnie tentatively, "I agree. So, you take care of your girl and I'll do the same for mine?" at Kol's statement Bonnie threw a pillow at him screaming, "mine! I'm not yours, you…baboon!"

Caroline and Klaus snickers could be heard through the phone as Kol looked at Bonnie again before saying, "I think my Bonnie love needs more tender loving care, so I gotta go," cutting the connection.

Caroline looked at Klaus, "Kol better not mess around with Bonnie if he knows what's good for him."

Klaus shook his head, "I don't think Kol is messing around with her, seeing that he went running back to her the moment we had rescued you tells me he was concerned for her safety as I was of yours," reaching for Caroline's hand, "come now, I have instructed for lunch to be brought up here, I will help you wash up first."

* * *

><p>Trying to absorb the information Klaus had told her, she ran the highlights back at him, "so your family has a lot of different business interests, not all of them are above board, some of them requires some creative approaches and you are the head of the business empire, like Marlon Brando," Klaus was confused by the last statement of Caroline, "hello, Godfather, Marlon Brando!"<p>

Klaus stared at Caroline before saying, "you're taking this calmly."

Caroline let out a breath, "no….I'm still trying to absorb the information. But I've always been a quick study. Besides, this is about your family, about you."

They were back at the bedroom after a late lunch with Caroline reclaiming her former lounging position in the bed and Klaus sitting beside her. Klaus shook his head, "this is not just about my family, who we are and what we do. This is about us, you and me." Klaus gathered her hands and brought them to his lips, "our future together. I love you and I want us to be together. But for the first time in my life, I don't want to be selfish, I need you to know, to understand what a life with me would be like. I swear to keep you safe, swear on my life to keep you safe."

Caroline paused and looked out the window from her position on the bed then looked back at Klaus, unclasping their entwined hands to put her on the side of his face, "Klaus, you know I love you. I have never felt more loved than when I'm with you. And I may be crazy but I know I won't regret it if I tell you, I want to make us work." Entwining their hands once again, "but I don't want anymore secrets between us. I've had some trust issued in the past. Can you promise me that?"

Klaus gave Caroline a smoldering look with eyes that were on the brink of tears, so overwhelm was he from the response of Caroline, "I promise, I promise," he repositioned himself to straddle Caroline without trying to put his weight on her, "you don't know how much what you said meant to me, I love you my Caroline," and kissed her with all the passion and emotion he was feeling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, no cliffhanger this time. Just resolving a lot of relationships between the characters, so they can all move forward, Klaus and Caroline, Kol and Bonnie, Damon and Stefan, Elijah and Haley.<em>**

**_For all Stefan-Katherine shippers, the next chapter will have some, plus the next phase of both Klaroline and Kennett. _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Sorry for taking too long to update this. I was just distracted by my new fanfic 'Original Sin' I had to get the first 5 chapters of that one out of the way before going back to this one which I love equally._**

**_ We have Klaroline, Kennett and Stefarine. But sadly, Elijah is all alone…any suggestions on that one._**

**_ I love Enzo's humor so I'm bringing him into this story, to team up with Damon, yey! With them together, they would create so trouble for the Mikaelsons….also to bring in a little brother jealousy for Stefan, coz hello Denzo bromance! _**

* * *

><p>World's Apart<p>

Chapter 13

After the dinner fiasco with Haley and Elijah, the Mikaelsons have yet to have another that would put all three brothers with their mother on the same dinner table but after what had happened two nights ago, the brothers had thought it prudent to formally introduce Bonnie to the family Matriarch, a first for Kol. So there they sat all together, Klaus at the head of the table to his immediate right his Caroline, to his immediate left was Kol. Esther Mikaelson was at the other end of the table to her right was Bonnie Bennett who was seated beside Kol and on her left was Elijah who was situated beside Caroline.

It started as an awkward dinner with Kol still not used to acting like a proper gentleman being stuck to his young and carefree ways. It was up to Caroline, who by this time was pretty much used to Esther and her old world manners to buffer between making her friend comfortable and keeping Kol in check.

"I hope you are recovered from your ordeal my dear," Esther had warmly smiled at Caroline. She was happy to note the progress Klaus and Caroline had made in their relationship. She knew her boy needed someone like Caroline in his life.

"I'm fine now, your son as always was there for me, so where Kol and Elijah." Caroline answered.

"My sons have informed me that you have been appraised of the business." Esther asked Caroline once again.

Looking at Klaus first before looking back at Esther, "yes, I have."

Esther looked Klaus in the eye before turning back to Caroline with a smile, "good, that's good. You know if you need me for anything at all, you know where to find me. You have become a daughter to me," directing the help to clear the dishes for the next course.

Esther slowly looked to her right, appraising Bonnie who had picked up her wine glass to sip, "my dear, I hear you are a close friend of Caroline?"

Bonnie almost choked while drinking, this was the first time Esther had addressed her directly. Looking at Caroline who was giving her encouragement, she turned to Esther nervously and said, "yes, she is my best friend, we co-own with another friend the Café," she finished.

Esther summed up Bonnie, "best friends, so you have known dear Caroline for sometime? And she knows you well?" as if saying, as long as Caroline approves of you, then you are good enough for my son.

Caroline glared at Kol who finally took the hint to mediate for Bonnie, "mother, enough with the twenty questions, they practically grew up together, same hometown. Both of them are only children so they're like sisters."

Esther smirked, "it's nice to hear you finally speak up son, I thought for a minute you and Ms. Bennett where total strangers the way you where acting."

This got a chuckle from Klaus who was also noting how Kol was acting. But he had enough of egging on Kol and finally decided to take the topic to another direction, "Mother, my brothers and I has things to discuss while we are all here, do you mind escorting the girls to the parlour for coffee?"

Esther nodded, "ladies, one thing you should learn to read is to know when you are being dismissed, come along, at least now I have you girls to keep me company."

Esther's sons stood up and went to kiss the cheek of their mother knowing that the slant was not empty, "I can never stay mad at any of you for long, now run along and leave us, it is rare I am surrounded by young beautiful company."

Elijah went ahead to the study which apparently was the venue for the boys discussion, before Klaus went to join his brother, he gave Caroline a quick kiss on the lips and said that he would join them after a few minutes. Kol for his part, stepped to join Elijah before seeing Klaus making a beeline for Caroline and followed suit to give Bonnie a quick peck on the cheek.

His ministration did not go unnoticed by Caroline and Esther, who each hid a smile. Bonnie however was blushing, still not comfortable with the situation she was in.

* * *

><p>"Is there any chatter on the Silas matter?" Klaus asked his brothers.<p>

Kol shrugged, "none that could be traced back directly to Silas and Salvatore. It's just a general alert amongst the families with interests."

Klaus poured himself and his brothers a glass each before handing each a glass and taking his usual chair, "I've been contacted by people of Markos who have been consolidating their assets and affiliates, taking advantage of the Silas current state. What do you think Elijah?"

Elijah shrugged, "Markos has been a rising player, third in rank right now behind the Silas-Salvatore merger and our empire. If the S&S merger is on shaky ground then its ripe for the picking. I have it on record that the investors have been breathing down Damon Salvatore's neck during the last week. Salvatore is not known to be as competent as Silas, hence the panic of the investors."

Klaus nodded, "and your research on Haley's assets,that are part of her estate?"

Elijah put down his glass, "the Marshall lawyers have been parked in my office for a few days now, trying to best resolve the issue. I think they are still filtering through distinguishing Haley's and Silas' assets. It looks like since Silas used Haley's trust fund as leverage to buy into Salvatore, and as her named heir, I might turn out to be part-owner of the Salvatore empire."

Klaus warned his brother, "that would also put you directly into the line of fire of Silas, should he survive, any word on his condition?"

Elijah nodded, "his lawyers just said he is recovering, sketchy information."

Klaus smirked, "well as a dutiful ex-son-in-law, shouldn't you visit your father-in-law, it might be a good time to test the waters."

Klaus turned to Kol, "it's time to also get more intel on Salvatore, we wouldn't want Markos uncontested when the once great Salvatore empire is ripe for the picking," grinning, "in the meantime little brother, I suggest you exert more effort in making your girl more comfortable. Your sharing our family history with her suggests you are thinking of her as more than a passing fancy?" Klaus finished with his eyebrow raised.

Kol grumbled, "mother is making this difficult."

Elijah shook his head, "on the contrary, mother exerted more effort to put your girl at ease than you did."

Kol scowled, "now you're both lecturing me. I liked it better when it was just Klaus," promptly standing up to leave the room.

Klaus also stood up and approached Elijah who was standing up the whole meeting, "come now, let's have coffee with the ladies."

* * *

><p>By the time the brothers had entered the parlour, the three ladies were laughing, fully relaxed. Kol had entered first, finding Bonnie and sitting down beside her, "miss me Bonnie love?"<p>

His question earned him an eyeroll from Caroline, who was very much at eased with Esther. Bonnie also wanted to roll her eyes but was afraid that Esther would frown at the action instead glared at Kol. She was glad at the distraction of the entry of Klaus and Elijah with Klaus kissing Caroline's cheek once again before sitting beside her on the loveseat and Elijah taking the last single chair opposite his mother.

Esther truly loved occasions like this which were now very rare, the quite dinner with her sons, now with the addition of Caroline who she had quickly grown to love as a daughter she had never had and the mysterious Bonnie who was still ill at ease with the family, she has never enjoyed a moment like this in a very long time. Thinking it would hopefully be a matter of time before she would be surrounded by grandchildren, she secretly craved for grand kids and had almost lost hope of ever having them, given the world they moved around in.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Bonnie Love!" Caroline teased as she arrived at the Café. As usual Caroline had her now ever present security detail consisting of a personal driver and body guard who drove her thru and fro the Café everyday….<p>

Bonnie grumbled, "don't you start with me, it was so embarrassing. How could you be so relaxed in their company? I mean, hello! Not only are they like a billion rich, they're scary and so….british!"

Caroline laughed heartily, "that's a good one, but seriously! At the beginning I didn't have my memory so it wasn't so intimidating for me, well only Elijah was a bit aloof but since he wasn't always there it didn't bother me that much."

"I felt like I was under a microscope, I should never had agreed to the dinner," Bonnie said.

Caroline went to her friend and sat down beside her, "hey, no one is judging you. They are a tad intimidating but they grow on you, you'll get used to it."

Bonnie winced, "I don't know if I want them to grow on me as you put it, I'm just so frustrated with Kol. He practically blackmailed me to go to the dinner then ignored me the whole time!"

Caroline smiled, "well the way I see it, Kol was as nervous as you were, according to Klaus he had never introduce a girl to his family before, so that should count for something, Both of you are adjusting. Wait 'til you let him meet your parents that would be something."

Bonnie laughed at that, "small town mayor meets my mobster boyfriend, yah that would go so well."

Caroline lifted an eyebrow, "boyfriend ha? So you're like together, together now?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I guess so."

Caroline teased Bonnie, "so how together are you, like 'oh God' together or like 'don't you dare hold my hand' together?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Caroline, "quit with the third degree will you," looking around, where's Kat?"

Caroline answered, "she said she will be here a bit later than usual, by the way, we have to celebrate. The article has brought in more clients and the Kat has been bugging us about deciding on the second branch."

Bonnie smiled, "we really should take a look at the area Kat scouted, she said it had good foot traffic, perfect for the Café."

* * *

><p>"For someone who owns a Café you suspiciously know very little about cooking." Stefan stated.<p>

Kat drank her coffee, "that's because I run the front-end of the Café, you know marketing, public relations, the like. Caroline is the expert on that front."

Stefan smiled, "well lucky for you, I am a great home chef. One omelet with everything on it, as requested mademoiselle," putting the plate in front of Katherine before grabbing her neck to give her a kiss.

The ringing of Stefan's phone interrupted their passionate make-out, Stefan broke the kiss and laughed, "sorry, I have to take this."

"Brother, what can I do for you." Stefan listen for a minute before saying, "I will meet you for lunch is that fine with you?" pausing again before he finally said, "see you later."

Katherine searched Stefan's face, "everything ok?"

Stefan smiled, "yes, everything's fine, he just wanted to meet for lunch." Looking at Katherine, "you know, you should meet him, I will set up dinner."

Katherine bit her lip, "really, you sure." Stefan shrugged, "well I met your friends, so it's only fair that you meet my brother. I want you to meet him," Stefan told Katherine before leaning in again for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late brother, what do you want to talk about?" Stefan asked his brother.<p>

Damon signaled the waiter to refill his brink and to get his brother a drink before answering, "I went to Silas but he's still in coma in ICU, doctors are not really confident he would recover. Something about some shrapnel from the blast damaging his internal organs, so it's going to be a longtime, only time will tell if he would pull-through.

Stefan frowned, "then you will have to do some damage control, take over the reins again, Dad trained you for this."

Damon shook his head, "I don't want this that was the reason why I readily passed the baton to Silas, with him down, the situation is messier than ever. You know I don't thrive in this type of environment."

Stefan, "okay, so what do you want to do."

Damon leaned back from his chair, "the way I look at it I have options to consider, "liquidate some assets by getting new partners on board, getting someone else the run the empire or wait until Silas recovers, if he ever recovers."

Stefan drowned his drink before saying, "I don't think you should consider the third option, I'm sure the investors will have your neck if you wait that long. Getting someone to run things is an option but it would be difficult to get someone we trust plus someone Silas would be able to work with if he recovers. Getting more partners or investors to cover the losses, I have been out of the business to long but last I heard, it was just the Mikaelsons who had the funds and capability to handle the empire."

Damon eyed his brother, "there's a new player in town who has the clout to pull this through, off course the Mikaelsons are still on top but from the intel, looks like this player is loaded too." Damon sighed, "I don't know, Mikaelson has been snooping into the affairs of Silas, do you know he's actually his son-in-law? Married Haley, Silas daughter who suspiciously passed a day after Silas was almost killed, I think the Elijah Mikaelson is looking to claim Haley's estate and with it the Silas interests."

Stefan thought for a minute before responding, "Why don't you sleep on it first. Hypothetically speaking, if you where considering your second option, who would you bring in?"

Damon looked away before looking back at his brother, "Enzo," seeing his brothers expression, "just because Dad didn't like to guy doesn't mean he's not good. In fact, according to the underground, he's the best at what he does now."

Stefan shook his head, "don't say I didn't warn you. The problem with Enzo is he tends to eliminate the competition and takeover, he's unpredictable."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was tired, not only was it a long day but she still hadn't recovered from dinner the previous night at the Mikaelsons. A knock on her door made her groan in frustration as she went to open the door, the sight that greeted her was of Kol smiling with a dozen roses on one hand and a box of chocolates and what look like take-out food around his other arm.<p>

Against her better judgment she opened the door wider to let him enter while giving him the evil eye. "What are you doing here," to exhausted even to put up a fight.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" Kol looked at Bonnie with puppy eyes, but Bonnie still had her arms crossed and had not moved. "Please love, flowers and chocolates for my favorite girl," handing her both items.

"You're favorite girl is still mad at you, but I'm really just to exhausted right now." Bonnie sank down at her couch.

Not used to providing comfort, he grabbed Bonnie to lock her in his arms and started to rub her back. Surprised at what happened, Bonnie reacted a few second late, "what the hell are you doing!"

Kol stood up frustrated, "I'm comforting you, you said you where exhausted," looking at Bonnie, "look, I'm not used to this, this isn't me, we Mikaelsons don't do relationships. This is new to me, so just give me a break. I'm trying here."

Bonnie exhaled, then patted the couch, "come here."

Kol obliged her, as he slowly made his way back to sit beside her. Bonnie moved closer to put her head on his shoulder. Kol stiffened until Bonnie said, "put your arm around me." Kol did as Bonnie instructed as Bonnie folded her legs to press against Kol. She looked up at Kol for a second before saying, "that is how you provide comfort." Grabbing his other hand, Bonnie continued, "Kol Mikaelson, ladies-man-extraordinare, you have a lot to learn about how to be a proper boyfriend."

Kol tightened his arm around Bonnie, "and you are the woman to teach me Bonnie love. Will you teach me?"

Bonnie asked Kol quietly, "are you sure this is what you want?"

Kol wrapped his other arm around Bonnie, kissing her head, "there is nothing I want more."

* * *

><p>Caroline and Klaus where lying exhausted in bed after two rounds of making love when Klaus asked Caroline, "have you ever been to Paris?"<p>

Caroline who had been wrapped around Klaus arms while she had been leaning on his chest answered, "I've never been anywhere. It's been here and my hometown, those are the places I've been too."

Klaus, "I'll take you. Rome, Paris, London, Japan. Anywhere you want to go, if you'll let me."

Caroline kissed Klaus' hands which were gently caressing her. "how can you be so perfect with me."

Klaus brought Caroline;s body up so he could stare into her eyes, "no, you're the one who's perfect. I only bask in your light. Come with me to Paris, let me show you the world."

Caroline buckled for a moment, looking into his eyes, "yes, yes I will."

* * *

><p><strong><em>reviews please….be kind.<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Sorry for the very long wait, I will try to update this story weekly but really I think every other week is what will happen._**

**_Thanks to all who have reviewed and commented as well as those who follow and favored this story. I don't own any of the characters, they belong to TVD/TO._**

**_Happy reading everyone…._**

* * *

><p><strong>World's Apart<strong>

**Chapter 14**

"I can't believe it, I'm in Paris" Caroline was twirling around the lavish hotel penthouse that she and Klaus had checked-in. Klaus was content to watch her as he leaned against the bedroom door. The innocence and sparkle of happiness she exuded at that very moment had him again thanking the Gods for bringing her into his life. The darkness and dread that usually surrounded him now held flashes of light. Everytime she was with him, she brought her sunshine with her and it shine around him, consuming some of the darkness around him. He once again promised himself he would do everything in his power to keep her safe, preserve her light and show her how much she meant to him. Bringing her to this city of love was just the first step.

He walked toward her light capturing her and swinging her around before lowering her eye level to him. "We have four days here love, I will show you the best the city can offer, only the best for you, my Caroline."

Caroline bit her lip, cringed her nose as if willing herself some courage for what she was preparing to say. "Ummm, I know you probably had all the museums, restaurants, sites planned out without sparing any expense. But….."

Klaus frowned, "but…" he encouraged her.

"Can we try this my way?"

Klaus raised a brow, "your way?"

Caroline grinned sheepishly, "I kinda want to discover Paris the way any ordinary tourist would. Exploring the city and every nook and corner by the usual standards, walking, taking the hop-on hop-off tour or even by hiring a vespa bike."

Klaus was confused, "why would you like to discover Paris like anyone else when you can have Paris at your feet, everything beautiful about Paris as only a few privileged can enjoy."

Caroline lost her smile a bit and exhaled, 'ok, what do you have planned. I'm sorry, let's do what you planned."

And the moment he saw Caroline deflated, he gave in to her, as he always will. He embraced Caroline once again and kissed her forehead, "fine, let's do it your way. If you want to experience Paris as a peasant and pauper, let it be."

Caroline smacked Klaus' chest, "hey, I want to have the tourist experience. After all that's what I am, just an ordinary tourist experiencing Paris."

Klaus shook his head, "there is nothing ordinary about you."

* * *

><p>"Long time no see, mate!" Enzo patted Damon on the shoulder.<p>

At seeing Enzo for the first time in years, Damon stood up to give him an enthusiastic bro-hug, "I missed my drinking buddy," signaling the bartender for a round of bourbon. They had earlier agreed to meet at a bar Damon hangs out regularly.

"Little brother joining us?" Enzo asked.

Damon shook his head, "not your greatest fan, that brother of mine. Besides, we need our time alone, much to discuss," as the bartender handed them their drinks, Damon proceeded to lead Enzo to a booth near the back of the bar.

After settling down Enzo inquired, "so what have you gotten yourself into this time."

Damon smirked, "you know me too well, I'm in a bit of a bind. I may need your expertise on a matter."

Enzo quirked an eyebrow, "so you call me, from the other side of the world to come here, be at your beck and call, so I can be your wingman," pointing at Damon, "just like old times."

* * *

><p>"Don't you have anything better to do than just sit here, don't you have a business to run?" Bonnie asked pointedly.<p>

"Ah Bonnie love, I have been neck-deep in running the business in my brothers absence, for the first time my brother had deemed it his priority to be tour-guide to your friend. Your friend has made my brother quite sappy," Kol said smiling.

"Well I for one find it quite romantic to be whisked away and shown the world. It's every girls dream. I'm happy for Caroline, she deserves it." Bonnie rejoined.

Kol tilted his head, looking at her deeply, "so Bonnie love, is that a hint, because it's not subtle at all. Tell me, where would you want me to take you?"

Bonnie scoffed rolling her eyes, "there really isn't any romantic bone in you, is there?"

Kol frowned, "I'm trying here, give me a break!"

Bonnie once again rolled her eyes before marching away muttering, "unbelievable."

* * *

><p>Elijah had been busy with in his office, reviewing the documents of his late wife, Haley. It took three rings before answering his phone, he stoically accepted the information relayed to him and agreed to meet with the person on the other line for lunch the next day.<p>

After putting the phone down, Elijah allowed himself to ponder for a moment, he had concluded all pending matters in relation to Haley's estate the day before making him officially the owner of her assets, trust fund and stake in the Marshall-Salvatore partnership, 20% of the partnership pending no legal contests, is now officially owned by him. Just a few minutes ago, Silas Marshall's legal counsel had informed him of Silas' passing, having not recovered from his coma. As the official next of kin, Silas' legal team was now to coordinate with him regarding Silas' will which was to be the subject tomorrow.

Elijah had also gotten wind of a quiet negotiation going on between Salvatore and Markos, another competitor, although a lesser one, of the Mikaelsons. Salvatore according to the whispers was looking to liquidate majority of his assets to Markos as a way of cutting his ties with Silas. It was being done while Silas was still in ICU.

He opened three folders which he had pushed to the side of his table, this time taking time out to read through the details of the files, Damon Salvatore, Markos and Enzo. He rubbed the back of his neck knowing it was going to be a long night for him, he was sure to have a long battle ahead, but the light at the end of the tunnel for him was the possibility of gaining majority foothold on the empire that was the second largest after the Mikaelsons. He pinched the tip of his nose and straightened his shoulders, it was going to be a very long night indeed.

* * *

><p>Klaus has sitting on the open air hop-on, hop-off tour bus with Caroline having a surprising good time. Not only was he elated by the developments that Elijah had updated him on, tempted for a split second to cut his European vacation and immediately fly back home, but only for a split-second. How could he even entertain the thought, to say that his 'peasant' experience viewing Paris was not as awful as he had thought it would be. Of course, this was 100% only because of the company he had with him, if an award were to be given out for the most enthusiastic tourist ever, Ms. Caroline Forbes would have won it hands done. Her infectious excitement had him going along with everything she wanted. So far he had spent a hour in the bus being all 'touristy' armed with her I-Phone he played the dutiful 'boyfriend' taking pictures of her, with her, even learning what a 'selfie' was, the things she made him do. But he was sufficiently rewarded with her smiles, and her hugs, and her kisses, who was he to complain. Caroline Forbes really was going to be the death of him.<p>

They had been in Paris for all of three days and two nights, and today was the visit to the Eiffel Tower, an adventure she was looking forward to. So excited she was that she had allowed him to finally use some of his money and influence to get them in front of the massive line of tourists. As they reached the viewing deck, he couldn't help but watch her face as it lit up taking in everything. When she threw her arms around his neck suddenly to kiss him, he had frozen for a moment before he returned her kisses with fervor. As Caroline stepped back from him she looked into his eyes and said, "Niklaus Mikaelson, I love you as I have never loved anyone else. Thank you for bringing me here, I love it!"

Klaus smiled widely, "it's my pleasure, Ms. Forbes. This won't be our last trip, this is the first of many more."

Caroline's eyes started to water as she once again embraced Klaus. "I'm almost sad that we have to go back home tomorrow. I will never forget this."

He reached into his coat pocket and took out a small velvet box handing it to her. Caroline took it looking at Klaus and down at the box, "what's this for?"

Klaus smiled, "for you, to remind you of our first adventure together."

Caroline opened the box slowly and saw a bracelet chain. As she lifted it, she noticed it had but one dangling ornament. It was the Eiffel Tower. Looking up back at Klaus she saw him shrug before saying, "to remind you of the places we will visit together. This is just the first one. Everytime we visit a new place, I will add an ornament into the bracelet."

Caroline jumped into Klaus arms, "I love you!"

Klaus kissed her temple, "I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"Someone must love me down there," Damon had muttered to Enzo. "Seems that Silas has died on us," reading the text on his phone.<p>

"So what's the plan now, mate?" Enzo asked.

Damon shook his head before gulping his drink straight up, "apparently my new partner and majority owner is Elijah Mikaelson. I have to sitdown with him to discuss the investors concerns," scoffing, "I've accomplished what my father never wanted to happen ever, I'm in bed with the Mikaelsons and I can't do anything about it," throwing his glass into the fireplace. "Well, at least I still have the publishing group, my brother will be so proud of me."

Enzo tried to cheer his friend up, "come on mate, I think we need a distraction."

Damon exhaled frustrated, "I really wish I could, but I have to get ready, business dinner with Mikaelson," pointing at Enzo, you are coming with me."

Enzo laughed, "I don't think so mate, I have better things to do with my time."

"I think you forget that I hired you as my right hand man, therefore where I go, you go. This is your first official assignment. Oh and by the way," glancing at Enzo's casual outfit, "wear something businessy, we'd want them to take you seriously."

Enzo rolled his eyes, "the things I do for you. You used to be more fun."

Damon placed his arm on his friends' shoulder, "come on, we can have all the fun you want after the meeting."

* * *

><p>Elijah, Kol and Klaus were all in Klaus' study in the Mansion where they had been discussing the events of the last few days. Elijah sat down nursing a drink on his hand, "you should go with me brother, the better for us to show some force."<p>

Klaus was pouring himself a drink, "I think Kol should go with you, it would send a better message. After all, we have already agreed that we should take our time aligning the new acquisitions. Me being there with you contradicts this. I will remain running the main Mikaelson Empire, you brother," pointing at Elijah, "shall be running our new acquisitions and supervising the mergers. Kol's presence would be ideal as he is known as our enforcer, to protect our family interests."

Elijah stood up and Klaus approached him to stretching one arm out as a handshake while the other grabbed his brothers' shoulder, "I bid you good luck brother, know that I am always with you." Turning to Kol, "Kol, I trust your part has been taken cared off?" Klaus got a nod from Kol to signify that indeed it has.

A knock on the door brought Klaus' attention to his watch, "I on the other hand have dinner with Mother and Caroline. I guess I get the better end of dinner companions tonight."

* * *

><p>"Elijah," Damon laconically stated.<p>

"Mr. Salvatore," Elijah countered, "have you met my brother Kol."

Damon smirked, "how could I not when we constantly end up in the same tussles so many times, women, can't live with them, can't live without them. I trust you've been getting into the same old, same old entanglements," asking Kol.

"Ah Damon, I didn't miss you at all. And who might this one be," referring to Enzo.

Damon glanced at Enzo, "this is my friend Enzo, Enzo meet Elijah and Kol Mikaelson."

Elijah eyed Enzo, "this is a private matter between us Mr. Salvatore, I had hoped you had understood that."

Damon leered at Elijah, "Enzo here is my business adviser and partner, since my brother couldn't make it, I brought the next best thing, someone I trusted explicitly with my business interests. Shall we proceed then, I don't want to waste the night away with you both as company," referring to the Mikaelson brothers.

* * *

><p>Klaus had entered the dining hall a few minutes after his brothers had departed. The welcome sight that greeted him had Caroline comfortably seated across from his Mother both of them smiling as Caroline had obviously been detailing her Paris experience to his Mother maybe sharing unnecessary information as to how she had convinced Klaus to do the things she had made him do. Sometimes he wanted to roll his eyes at the way he would let her get away way a lot of things. He never really wanted his Mother to think he was softening up when her whole impression of him was so different from what he had now become when Caroline had entered his life. But he also noticed his Mother's not so subtle approval of Caroline.<p>

As he stepped deeper into the room, he was finally noticed by Caroline who gave him a very loving smile. He went to his Mother first to give her a peck on the cheek before proceeding to Caroline to give her a lingering kiss on the lips finally letting go to take a seat at the head of the table.

"So I take it my reputation as a dangerous and scary businessman has been tattered to shreds? You made me out as some sappy dog following after you're every whim?" Klaus asked smiling at her to let her know it was fine with him.

Caroline clasped Klaus hand that rested on top of the table, "I had the best time ever in Paris. I was telling your Mother how I loved it there and how loved you made me feel."

Klaus smirked, "I aim to please Ms. Forbes, just say the word and we will be back in Paris in no time," lifting her hand to kiss.

Esther had been gazing lovingly at her son then back to Caroline although out dinner, she almost wanted to shed a tear as she witness the obvious love shared between them. She had hoped her sons would find love someday, especially her Niklaus. Out of all her sons he was the one who was the most unlikely to find love because he never truly believed in it. This was a very different Niklaus in front of her, but a better one. She hoped that they would progress to the next level of their relationship very soon, Caroline was perfect not only for her Niklaus, but also for the family. She was the anchor that they all needed, the heart that they had all lacked previously. So she thought she would create a little mischief, she was after all his Mother, he would forgive her, thank her even one day for the push.

As Esther took a last sip from her wine before she uttered, "so son, I am not getting any younger. My arms are more than ready for a little one."

Caroline who had also drank a sip choked on her drink and started to cough uncontrollably. Klaus glared at his Mother before standing up to sooth her and rub her back.

Esther was unfaced as she continued, "it's nice to have little ones while you are nice enough to enjoy them. This house use to have so much laughter, it's time it's filled with a child's laughter once again." She stood up to kiss the cheek of her son then do the same with Caroline, "I am sorry my dear, I had no intention to make you choke on your drink. I just think my son couldn't do any better than you. Truth be told your presence here in this house has been very welcome, and I already look to you as my daughter. I just wanted my son to know that I approve," squeezing her sons hand before excusing herself.

Klaus helped Caroline up from her chair before saying, "excuse my Mother, I've honestly never seen her be so…," lost for words, he just smiled sheepishly at her.

They had retired into their bedroom soon after, but the words of his Mother never left him. If he were really honest with himself, he had thought about proposing to her at least twice already. His Mother was right, he could do any better than his Caroline. He was blessed that she had sincerely loved him back, no matter that he wasn't the ideal man she deserved.

Although he had never seriously thought about it before Caroline had entered his life, marriage was always an eventuality for him and his siblings if only to make sure the next generation was there to take over the empire they have built for generations. But whereas before he thought of it was a business arrangement or even a chore, he now had visions of a happy family life, one that had Caroline as if wife by his side and children, lots of them, as many as Caroline was willing to give him. The symbol of their love for one another.

Maybe she may think it was too soon, she was after all a bit younger than him. But she was it for him, the sooner he put a ring on in and placed a child in her, the better his life was to be. So as Caroline lay in his arms that night after being sated again and again, his thoughts focused on how he was to propose. He was after all Niklaus Mikaelson, nothing simple for her although she would always argue simple was always best for her. And he had the perfect moment for when he would propose, her birthday was coming up in three weeks. He had three weeks to plan for the perfect proposal. He had to take care of everything personally, he knew she appreciated it more if he did it himself rather than have the preparations taken-cared of by his minions. So he closed it eyes to finally succumb to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews please.<em>**


End file.
